They'll Tell You I'm Insane
by brinxb
Summary: Shane Walsh has known Beth Greene almost her whole life. She has always just been Shawn and Maggie's little sister, at least until a chance encounter with Beth shortly before she graduates from college changes everything. Beth/Shane AU- NO ZA
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge Bethyl and Brick fan but love reading the odd pairings too. I wanted to try my hand at a Shane/Beth fic where Shane does not go completely psycho and is not controlling or abusive to Beth. Hopefully some of you will stick with me on this ride. There will be many other unusual pairings in my story as well. I am not the most consistent at updating, but I will do my best.**

 **For background on my story Daryl, Rick and Shane have been friends since elementary school. In Junior High they became friends with Shawn and Glenn, who were** **a** **year behind them. Maggie is two years younger than Shawn and Glenn. Beth is ten years younger than Maggie, making Shane** **a little more** than **thirteen years older than Beth.**

 **The title is a play on lyrics from a Taylor Swift song and Shane's break with reality on the show. As always, I do not own The Walking Dead, the characters, the actors or Taylor Swift. This is my first TWD fic. I can't write the cadence of a Southern accent, so I am not even going to try. Please read and review, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Our story begins halfway through Beth's last semester of college at the University of Georgia in Athens, Georgia...**

 **...**

Shane Walsh stared at the amber liquid in his shot glass. Waiting was not his forte and as usual, Martinez was late. He had not seen his friend since he had moved to Nashville six years before to leave the King County Sheriff's department for the Nashville PD. Recently promoted to Chief of Police, Martinez was in Athens visiting his in-laws while Shane was in Athens testifying at a trial of some riff raff he had arrested in King County. The trial was dragging out due to the statewide crime spree Len had engaged in before crossing Shane's path. For once Shane was growing weary of staying in a hotel on the state's dime.

"You know, the whiskey can't bite ya if you don't drink it," Martinez smirked as he slid onto the bar stool next to Shane.

A genuine smile spread across his face as Shane greeted his friend.

"I had to wait for you. I have to rub it in that I can go home reeking of whiskey without any one making me sleep on the couch," he retorted.

"You'd give up being King County's most eligible bachelor in a heartbeat to have a ball and chain and a few rug rats of your own, Walsh," Martinez teased back.

For a reply Shane just sipped his whiskey. Martinez didn't realize how close to the truth his statement was for Shane. All his friends were married, and other than Glenn, they all had children. Even Daryl had two of his own. Hell, Rick was on his second marriage and had a two year old with Michonne.

"Speaking of rug rats, how many do you have now, six or seven?" Shane deflected.

Martinez grinned ear to ear, "Five. All girls. My mom says it is the revenge of Saint Agnes, payback for all the prayers she had to hear because of me."

They spent a good hour catching up before Martinez glanced at his watch in surprise.

"I gotta head out. Joan wants me to change the battery in her dad's car tonight. It was good seeing you though man! You get lonely out here, I could really use a good officer like you. Open invitation, man."

Standing with a laugh, Shane gave Martinez a manly half hug half pat on the back.

"I'll keep it in mind- if I ever get bored of the selection here," he said as he eyed a petite blonde in a red tank top behind Martinez.

After glancing over his shoulder, Martinez mouthed a good luck before leaving.

Taking advantage of the blonde being turned to talk to her friend, Shane appraised her long legs in tight blacks jeans and the toned arms. She was thin, but in a healthy toned way. Her long platinum hair was in a ponytail with a small braid weaving through the tendrils. Clearing his throat, Shane closed the space between them.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he drawled. He put on his best half smile as she started to turn. "Do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by again?"

Blue eyes widened as they met his chocolate ones.

"Deputy Walsh? Are you trying to hit on me?" the youngest Greene asked, one hand on her hip and the other holding a beer.

"O, Lord! I am so sorry, Beth! I didn't realize...Are you even old enough to be in a bar? Please don't tell Maggie I said that, " he sputtered.

Beth laughed, her laugh like music.

"I've been twenty-one for at least six months," she tried not to smile at his discomfort. She was secretly flattered that he had not recognized her.

"How about we start again? I'll go first," she cleared her throat before exaggerating surprise. "Why, Shane, it is so nice to run into you! What brings you to Athens?"

Shane smiled a self-deprecating smile.

"Beth Greene! So nice to see you, too. I'm in town testifying at Len's trial, I might have to sublet an apartment if it goes on much longer. How is college going?"

"Just trying to survive my last midterms. Jimmy's roommate is dropping out, so you could take his place if you need to," she teased.

Jimmy. Crap, thought Shane. He hoped Jimmy did not see him hit on Beth. The only thing more embarrassing than hitting on your friend's baby sister was having her boyfriend witness it. Her boyfriend that had dated her since she was thirteen.

"You still dating Jimmy?" he asked tentatively. "Is he here tonight?"

The smile on Beth's face fell as she nodded her head to the corner. A clearly wasted Jimmy was trying to play a game of darts. He turned to see Shane and Beth watching him. Shane turned his attention back to Beth, ignoring Jimmy walking towards him.

"You, Ok?" he whispered peering into her eyes.

Beth looked at the floor. Jimmy threw an arm around Beth's shoulder's. He tried to kiss her cheek but Beth dodged.

"You're drunk, Jimmy," she reprimanded softly.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes before turning to Shane.

"A little out of your jurisdiction, aren't you, Deputy Walsh?" he said snidely.

"I'm in Athens on business, James. Just responsibly enjoying a drink when I ran into a family friend," Shane answered icily. Damn, he thought. Jimmy did not change for the better.

Jimmy just glared. Shane held his glare until Jimmy looked away.

"Come on, Beth. Let's get outta here," he mumbled as he tightened his grip on Beth's shoulders.

Beth shook off his arm.

"I am not letting you drive me home like this. I am just going to walk," she hissed.

Shane signaled the bartender to settle his tab and Beth's.

"I have an early day at the courthouse tomorrow. I can give you a ride," he offered.

"Thanks, Shane," she smiled softly. "Call me when you are sober, Jimmy."

The silence as they left the bar to walk to his truck was deafening.

"I really appreciate this, Shane," she said quietly.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for you. It's for my protection. If Maggie ever found out I let you get in a car with a drunk driver, she would cut off my balls with a butter knife, just to make it more painful," he said solemnly.

Laughter erupted from Beth's lips.

"She definitely would. Let's keep your boys intact a little longer."

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it," he bowed to more laughter from Beth.

When they reached his truck, he opened the door for Beth and helped her in before climbing in his side. She quickly commandeered the radio.

"Oh, I love this song!" Beth said as she excitedly began to sing along to Taylor Swift's 'Blank Space' while she directed him where to go.

Shane rolled his eyes.

"She sounds crazy."

"That's the whole point. It is her making fun of and exaggerating the rumors about her. You can't let rumors get in your way-you just have to live your life and love how you want to," Beth defended her song.

Laughing, Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"If you says so, ma'am."

"Stop at the red house. My roommates are on the front porch," Beth pointed out.

As soon as the truck stopped, Beth jumped out.

"Thank you, again", she said. She bit her lip then looked up at him hesitantly. "If you're stuck here another night, tomorrow I am going to go laser tagging with some friends, if you're looking for something to do. We're meeting here at eight," she said in a rush.

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything you recognize. Please read and review! Thank you.**

Beth grinned at the laser tag scoreboard, the only person with a higher score was Shane. Even his score was only higher by a few points.

"This is why I hate playing with Beth," Rosita grumbled to Noah with a roll of her eyes.

"She was on my team, so I don't mind at all," Tara interjected cheekily.

Inwardly Shane smiled at the elation on Beth's face. Her friends had made fun of her all black outfit completed with a black knit cap covering her hair. It was fun for him to see them eat their words. Everyone was always underestimating Beth.

"How did you get so good anyways?" Ben asked. His ego did not like a girl half his size beating him.

Beth caught Shane's eye and they both started laughing.

"It is kind of my sister's fault," Beth offered with a shrug.

"What, did you play alot growing up?" Eliza asked.

"Not really. When Glenn finally succumbed to Maggie's endless stalking and they started dating, my dad made her take me everywhere with them. He figured a six year old could kill any romantic teenager antics," Beth continued.

"What Hershel never planned on was how good of friends we were to Glenn," Shane added with mock solemnity. "What were some country boys supposed to do to keep a nosy little girl from spying on her sister? We taught her to shoot, fight and play baseball. Nice to see she has kept practicing after all these years."

"I don't think Daddy ever figured out it was me bringing the rabbits home- he always assumed they were from Daryl and neither Maggie nor Shawn bothered to correct him," Beth beamed.

"You never told us before. That is kind of like cheating," protested Miguel, interrupting the reminiscing.

"Yeah, we should split the teams up more fairly," Ben agreed.

"What about Walsh and Beth versus the rest of us?" suggested Tara.

Twenty minutes later, Tara regretted her suggestion. Even out numbered six to two Beth and Shane had dominated the game. They discretely high fived while everyone returned the laser tag gear.

"You want to join us for a burger?" Rosita asked Shane.

"I wish I could. I have an early day at court again tomorrow. I can't hang out all night every night and still function like you college kids. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow we are listening to Beth sing," Tara said proudly, patting Beth's back.

Beth brightened to pink as Shane turned to her.

"Maggie never said you had a singing job," he said as he tilted his head.

"Cause Maggie doesn't need to know," Beth said pointedly, her eyes narrowing and lips pursing.

Not seeing why it was supposed to be a secret, Shane shrugged.

"How about I walk you to your truck?" Beth suggested as she pushed Shane towards the door.

When they stopped in front of his truck she finally spoke.

"Maggie isn't very supportive of me trying to have a music career beyond teaching. She doesn't think I can handle the rejection," she explained as she unconsciously rubbed the leather cuff covering the scar on her wrist.

Understanding her more than she knew, Shane pulled her knit cap off and handed it to her.

"Sometimes siblings forget that we are stronger than they think. I would love to come and I won't say anything," he said gently. "Now give me your phone. I'll put my number in there and you text me the time and place."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this one is very, very short, but it kind of has a clear place to stop. It sets everything up for the next chapter for Shane and Beth to become closer friends.**

 **Thank you to everyone who took the time to follow or review. Other than DVDs, a calendar and a few knick knacks, I still do not own anything Walking Dead.**

All their friends had slowly drifted out of the diner until Beth, Tara and Rosita were the only ones left. Tara cleared her throat.

"So, that is the third time this week Jimmy has bailed. The one time he did show up he drank himself senseless," she said hesitantly.

Rosita elbowed her lightly and shook her head, but Tara continued.

"You are hardly ever together, why are you even still dating?"

Beth looked up from her cheese fries with a deep bone weary sigh.

"Habit. We have been together so long, helped each other though so much. How do you tell someone after eight years you don't have the same dreams any more? We are so different from the teenagers we used to be but I feel like I can't break up with him after everything he has stood by me for," Beth shrugged.

"But you are obviously not happy; and I doubt he is. When was the last time you spent the night together? Not any time this semester. Freshman year you two were inseparable; he wasn't a jerk then either." Tara leaned across the table to take Beth's hand in her own. "Even if you don't want to break up with him, maybe you should at least have a serious talk with him."

Smiling weakly, Beth squeezed Tara's hand.

"I'll do that tonight. I have to get a text book from his place tonight any way," she promised her friend.

Rosita looked from Beth to Tara and rolled her yes.

"Now that we have all got in touch with our feelings, lets talk about the hotness that is your Deputy Walsh," she said with a mischievous grin.

Beth laughed. "He is _not_ my Deputy Walsh. He was friends with my brother since I was little. I don't even think of him that way!"

"Oh come on! He oozes testosterone. You can not tell me you never once thought he was at least a little attractive?" Rosita asked incredulously.

Beth blushed.

"You did!" crowed Rosita and Tara in unison.

"It's not like that! I had a crush on each one of my brother's friends, very briefly, growing up!" Beth stammered. "They were all so hot! Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Shane could have been in a boy band. I felt bad for all the girls they went to school with."

"Then if your feelings are so platonic, you mind if I take a shot at him?" Rosita asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Rosi, I still have to see him on a regular basis back home, I don't want to deal with the aftermath of that disaster," Beth teased.

Rosita smirked noting that Beth had not given her permission.

...

Taking a deep breath, Beth knocked on Jimmy's apartment door. She heard something that sounded like come in. The knob turned in her hand and she walked slowly. The sight of a half dressed Jimmy kissing a half dressed brunette greeted her. Surprisingly she wasn't hurt or angry. She knew those emotions would come later. The feeling that engulfed her was overwhelming relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am blown away by the amount of follows! I honestly thought only a few people would be interested to read a Shane/Beth pairing. Thank you all so much! This chapter is really, really long. I promise they won't all be this long. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Lyrics quoted in this chapter are from Alanis Morissette's "All I Really Want" and Emily Kinney's "Dad Says". I do not own The Walking Dead. Emily Kinney, or Alanis Morrisette. I do own Emily Kinney and Alanis Morristte cds though. (Yes, cds. I am old school)**

...

The next morning Beth sat on her bed surrounded by photographs and other memorabilia of her relationship with Jimmy. They had had a very tense talk the night before but finally parted as friends. Tara had been right, he felt trapped too. Maybe more so- he didn't recognize that Beth was no longer the fragile teenager she once was. He thought breaking things off with her would cause her to spiral into despair.

The realization of this made Beth both angry and biter mixed with a little bit of sadness. She did not regret the first years of their relationship but she felt like she had thrown away the last three years. The dreams of teenage Beth had clung to the thought of a life with Jimmy, robbing adult Beth of pursuing her dreams to the fullest. With a grunt of frustration Beth pushed everything to the floor. Her guitar beckoned her from its perch on her dresser. Giving herself permission to wallow, she grabbed her guitar and followed her muse.

…..

Shane glanced at the clock on his truck's dash in frustration. The District Attorney's office wanted a meeting with him after that day's session of court. What should have been a twenty minute meeting had turned into three hours. By the time he left the courthouse, grabbed something at a fast food place and changed his dress slacks for jeans he was already late. He left his button down black shirt on to save a little time. After all that he was now stuck behind a car accident.

The wreck was a painful reminder for why he didn't want be late. He remembered what tomorrow was. None of Beth's roommates would realize what it would mean so he wanted to be there for her. Or maybe he wanted to have someone be there for him. Either way he felt horrible about missing part of her performance.

When he finally passed the wreck and found the address he was looking for, he hurriedly parked and ran in. He could hear Beth singing already. He groaned almost imperceptibly when he caught some of the lyrics.

"An' what I wouldn't give to find a soul mate?  
Someone else to catch this drift  
An' what I wouldn't give to meet a kindred?"

Scanning the room he quickly located a few of Beth's friends. Sliding into the booth next to Tara he leaned towards where she was talking to Rosita.

"What happened with Jimmy? There is only one reason a lady sings Alanis."

The intensity of his eyes startled the two friends. At last Tara recovered.

"She caught him in a questionable state of dress examining a freshman with his lips. Excuse me, fresh woman. They broke up in the wee smalls," she explained.

Tara could have sworn she heard Shane curse Jimmy under his breath.

"Why would anyone want to cheat on Beth? She's the kind you bust your ass to keep happy," he asked in disbelief.

"Obviously Jimmy is a little slow when it comes to women," Rosita said wryly.

Shane chuckled.

"Shhh! Beth is going to introduce her new song. She wrote two this morning. Not sure which one she will pick," Tara hushed them.

Shane turned slightly to the left so he could see Beth on the stage. She was wearing old torn jeans with cowboy boots and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled into a messy side ponytail. Her face turned thoughtful as she strummed the first few notes. The bar quieted as she sang. Shane stilled as he listened to her lyrics and the pain in her voice.

"I am giving up one of my dreams today  
I found out I can't always get my way  
And sometimes a dream isn't worth what you pay  
So I'm giving up one of my dreams today  
When we are children we look to the sky  
We want everything, unafraid to ask why

And I saw the sparkling fish in the sea  
I dreamed I would find one to swim next to me  
And this is called love and it's worth every reason  
Love is the cool and the warmth in each season  
But how does one love and what does one do  
When the the dream that you have doesn't want to pick you  
But oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams is just a sign I'm getting older  
He was a stoner and I'm like a light  
And when he would blaze I'd sing songs by his side  
But my dream takes two strong hearts that will fight  
And he doesn't dream, he just sleeps at night  
And oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams, is just a sign I'm getting older  
Oh they say too much smoking will change your taste  
Maybe that's why he's kissing another girl's face  
But I never dreamed of second place  
So I'd rather just quit than continue to race  
And oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams is just a sign I'm getting older  
And oh oh oh I am singing on stage  
But it doesn't mean I know much better

Oh oh oh oh  
You are probably like me

Some days dreaming and some days a quitter  
I am giving up one of my dreams today  
After I held him and begged him to stay  
And after my dream had drown out to a whisper  
After I've burnt all the photo booth pictures

And after I erased our names from the sky  
Stopped wondering how and asking why  
Oh I wish I had words to encourage inspire  
But the truth is I'm wrecked and I'm sad and I'm tired  
I'm a loser in love, an abandoner of dreams  
And today I gave up the one for him, and me."

.

"Thank you for listening. Have a good night," she drawled into the microphone before bowing and exiting the stage to applause.

Her friends descended on her in a flurry of hugs and exclamations. Shane stood when she reached the table.

"That was beautiful," he said gently. "Sorry I was late, I got caught at the courthouse longer than I thought."

"Thanks," she blushed. "I understand about work. Thanks for coming."

"And for what it's worth, Jimmy's an idiot and a jackass," Shane consoled her.

Beth laughed.

"I'm not really as upset as I should be. Losing the idea of Jimmy is worse than losing Jimmy himself," she clarified. "It's just this time of year, its always hard."

Shane put an arm around her shoulders.

"Five years tomorrow since we lost them. The pain has never gone away, we're just more used to it," he whispered.

Beth leaned her head against his broad shoulder as she fought back tears.

"I still miss them," she said.

"Me too," he murmured into her hair. "You wanna get out of here and talk about it?"

He felt Beth nod her head in response. Gently he started to guide her to the front door when she pulled away.

"Let's take my truck. I'm in the back," she said wistfully.

Shane followed her as she wove in and out of the crowd and to a door at the very back marked employees only. The first thing he noticed was a jacked up bright yellow pickup truck with KC lights.

"Shawn's truck," he breathed with a bittersweet smile.

"When I was learning to drive he always said I could drive his truck as much as I wanted after he... after he..." the tears running down her face prevented her from finishing.

"After he died. He had no idea it would happen so soon. He was just trying to tease you." Shane wrapped her in his arms as she cried.

"Daddy insisted I have it. I couldn't bring myself to drive it until last year. Daryl kept it running, coming out to the farm every six months or so for maintenance."

"You know Shawn would want you to have it," Shane reassured her.

Extricating herself from Shane's arms, Beth wiped the tears from her face.

"I know. Let's go."

…..

Beth had driven them passed the city limits until they reached empty fields. They had sat on the tailgate swapping memories of Shawn amd her mom for several hours. Shane was currently half lying in the bed of the truck, leaning on one forearm.

"So when Glenn finally decided he wanted to go out with Maggie, Shawn thought he would mess with him. For two weeks every time Glenn would enter the room, Shawn would storm out. Finally, Glenn mustered up the courage to talk to Shawn. He told Shawn if it really bothered him that much he would stop seeing Maggie. Shawn looked at him very seriously and said, 'Are you dating my sister? I wondered why you started showering more than once a week.' Glenn punched him," Shane laughed.

Beth rolled her eyes remembering Shawn's antics.

"When I was in seventh grade I went to a Halloween party at Jimmy's cousin's. They put on some zombie movie and this obnoxious seventeen year old kept grabbing my arm on scary parts to make me jump. Everyone was teasing me saying I was afraid of zombies. No one believed me it was cause this kid kept grabbing me. I complained to Shawn so he told me to invite the same people over to our house the next night. He said to tell them the party was in the barn," Beth started laughing. She paused until she had composed herself.

"About thirty minutes after everyone had arrived Maggie, who was supposed to be chaperoning, starts telling about this virus she heard about on the news. Basically the virus turns people into zombies. She is getting really agitated saying she is so worried cause both Shawn and Glenn had the flu the past few days. She is practically hysterical as she claims we are all going to die and become zombies. Right then the door slams shut and we hear Rick's voice over a bullhorn. He claims we have been exposed to a lethal virus and are in quarantine. He says that the Sheriff's Department has to search the premises for two deceased infected and if we see them we are not to engage. Now everyone is starting to freak out. Suddenly a girl screams and points to the back of the barn. Maggie is lying on the ground with Shawn and Glenn huddled over her. It looks like they are eating her internal organs. They slowly stand and stagger over. Their faces and hands look just like the zombie movie we had watched the night before. Everyone starts pounding on the door begging to be let out. Rick opens the door and everyone rushes out. Not until they notice Rick laughing at his patrol car do they get what just happened."

Shane straightened up in excitement.

"I was on stake out that night! I was so mad I didn't get to help out. That incident is the one and only time Rick was ever written up. The Sheriff lectured him forever," Shane sighed. "Shawn always had the best pranks."

"He did," Beth agreed. "I just preferred not to be on the receiving end."

Reaching up, Beth yawned.

"You know, Shawn is part of the reason Glenn and Maggie haven't had kids yet. Everyone assumes they are having fertility problems. The county thinks it is so sad that a pediatrician and a video game programmer can't have kids. But really, Maggie is afraid to lose anyone else. Her mom died when she was so little, then my mom's stroke was the same night as Shawn's car accident. If she hadn't already married Glenn before Shawn died she probably never would have. Maggie is just petrified. I didn't help the situation, " Beth said remorsefully.

Shane knew exactly what she was referring too. The two most difficult calls he ever responded to as a Sheriff's Deputy were the car accident that took his friends life and then three nights later when he arrived at the Greene home to find Beth alone. She was passed out, the phone and a piece of broken mirror in a pool of blood. He had been the one to hold a towel to her wrist until the paramedics arrived, begging her to hold on. He knew Hershel couldn't live through a third loss in his family so soon. The memory of Beth mumbling over and over that she wanted to live was seared into his brain. He was pretty sure that Beth did not remember he was there and saw her at her lowest. But he also saw it as her turning point, the moment she decided to live, to be stronger.

Cautiously he reached for her hand.

"Maggie's issues are not your fault. You were sixteen and dealing with a lot all at once. You have faced your demons and come out a stronger woman. Maggie is never going to move on in her life if she doesn't do the same. You can't make her do that."

He stared into her blue eyes. Like a jolt of electricity he became fully aware that Beth was a woman. Not the little girl that hero worshiped him and followed him around, not the teenager trying to find herself. A strong, confident, beautiful woman. He inhaled sharply.

Beth broke away from his gaze first.

"Thanks, Shane. I'll try and remember that," she smiled ruefully.

"Anytime you need me to remind you, I will. I don't have to just be your brother and sister's friend, I could be yours too."

Oh shit, he thought. Did I really just say that? He meant it, but he didn't want to sound pushy or creepy. He decided he did the right thing when he saw her face light up in a genuine smile.

"I would like that, Shane."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for reading, the reviews, the follows and the favorites!**

 **An especially gigantic Thank You to brady66 for coming to my rescue and making the fabulous cover art! She has some wonderful Bethyl stories you should check out if you haven't yet. Not only is she amazingly creative, she has kept me sane for several years now.**

 **Part of this chapter was inspired by this picture of Jon Bernthal minus a shirt. . .**

 **I do not own The Walking Dead, its characters or Jon's abs.**

 **…**

Much to Shane's relief, closing arguments had been said and the jury was now deliberating. He had to still hang around Athens until they came to their decision but at least he was out of the courtroom at noon. He had really liked talking with Beth the night before and was hoping to spend some time with her today. Not only did he want to support her on the anniversary of her mother and brother's deaths, he really wanted to see her again before he had to leave. He still thought it was a rough break for the Greene's that Shawn's accident happened on the way to meet his family at the hospital to see how his mom was doing. After leaving the courthouse, he leaned against a tree to text Beth.

 _Just got out of court. If you aren't busy, do you want to go do something? SW_

Carl always made fun of him for using full sentences in text, but Shane couldn't bring himself to do weird abbreviations like gr8t or ttyl.

 _Sure! Getting ready to take a test. Be done in an hour or so. –B_

 _Great! Meet me at my hotel, I will hurry and get a work out in. SW_

 _J_ _B_

Shane smiled, tucked his phone into his pants' pocket and crossed the street to his hotel.

 **…** **..**

For some reason she couldn't explain, Beth was really looking forward to hanging out with Shane again. She had been struggling to get thorough the day before he texted her. If it weren't for the test she had to take she would have skipped classes that day and stayed home. She attempted one last time to smooth her hair into place before opening the door to the hotel lobby. She had decided to check the gym first before she tried his room so she followed the brass signs on the wall until she found the it.

The wall between the hall and gym was entirely made of glass. There were three people in the gym. The guy on the treadmill caught her eye; his bare muscular back was a sharp contrast to the other two men. The man stepped off the treadmill and turned to face the glass. Beth held her breath as her eyes raked over the man's cut obliques and abs. She let it out in a rush when her blue eyes met Shane's chocolate ones. He smiled, oblivious to her checking him out. Quickly he grabbed his bottle of Gatorade and joined her in the hallway.

"Hey! Just let me hurry and shower and we can leave. Do you want to wait in my room or in the lobby?" he asked before taking a sip of the purple liquid.

"I'll wait in the lobby, I have to call Tara back real quick," she used her friend as an excuse to buy herself time to calm her hormones.

Shane grinned.

"I'll be less than ten minutes. I promise."

"I'll be timing it, Walsh! You go one minute over and you buy lunch," she challenged, tilting her head up to narrow her eyes at him.

"You're buying if I'm back in ten or faster, Greene, " he countered.

"You aren't going make it if you just stand here flapping your jaw," she needled him.

With a laugh, he headed for the elevator. Beth watched him until the elevator doors closed on him before heading back to the lobby. Not wanting to start off their friendship with a lie, Beth really did try to call Tara. The call went straight to voicemail. Tara's phone probably died, Beth thought before leaving a message. Her roommate always forgot to charge her phone.

"Hey, its Beth. Shane got out of court early today so I'm going hang with him for the rest of the day. I'm not sure if we will make it to karaoke or not. I'll give you a call or text when I get home. Love ya!"

To pass the rest of the time Beth leaned against the wall and checked her messages and email. A shadow blocked her light causing her to look up. A man stood in her personal space sucking on a sucker. His overly gelled hair was combed reminiscent of old TV shows like Father Knows Best and the Donna Reed Show. The vibe she was getting from him was not as wholesome as those shows though. She felt every muscle in her body tense.

"Hello, sweetheart. What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a hotel lobby? Not looking for work are ya?" he asked in an oily tone.

"I am waiting for my boyfriend," she said a little louder than she meant to.

She slid her phone into her purse, preparing to defend herself if she needed to. Relief washed over her as she saw Shane quickly round the corner behind the man. The anxious look on his face let her know that he had at least heard her end of the conversation.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I took so long," he said cheerily as he swept Beth up in his arms. He spun her away from the man and stopped a few feet away. After he set her down he kept an arm around her shoulders. Beth rested a hand on his chest to keep up the charade as well as to keep from punching the man.

"I'll forgive you, this time, honey," she simpered.

Shane lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I see you met Officer Gorman from Atlanta, " he smiled at her then glared at Gorman. "Gorman, I think you owe my lady an apology for insinuating she is a prostitute."

Gorman sneered at Shane.

"How do you know she wasn't propositioning me, Walsh?"

A snort escaped before Shane could contain it.

"Sure, Gorman. Besides the fact that I know she would never, _ever_ do that, I also have it recorded on my phone," Shane's eyes were ice cold. His facial expression quickly changed to a pensive one.

"Now, do I send it just to Atlanta's Internal Affairs or to the Police Chief too? Maybe Athens' as well since it happened in their jurisdiction."

"I think the Attorney General's office also needs a copy," Beth pitched in coolly.

"You are right, babe. They really would love to see the corruption of the Atlanta PD," Shane smirked. "Your choice, Gorman. Apologize to Miss Greene or I send the recording out."

"I apologize, Miss Greene," he mumbled.

"Apology accepted. You might want to watch what you say to women, one of these days someone might not react as civilly as we did," Beth said severely.

"You mind waiting for me outside for just a sec while I talk to Gorman in private?" Shane asked her softly.

In reply, Beth kissed his cheek and left the two men. Shane made sure she was out of earshot before stepping as close as he could to Gorman. He drew himself to his full height, towering over the foul cop, his dark eyes flashing.

"You come near her again, hell, you so much as search her on Google, and I will take this into my own hands," he growled his voice so low only Gorman could hear.

"You wouldn't dare," Gorman's words where bold but Shane could see the sweat dripping from his hairline.

In a flash Shane used his forearm to pin Gorman against the wall, his feet barely touching the carpet.

"Think about all the stories you have heard about me, the things I have done to protect my own, all the not so pristine contacts I have. Now do you think I am bluffing?" he hissed.

Gorman swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I'll pretend I never met her, Walsh! I swear!" Gorman stumbled over the words.

Shane dropped the poor excuse for a man abruptly and straightened his clothes.

"Glad we could come to an understanding."

Gorman fled while Shane walked away, exiting the hotel. Shane quickly found Beth outside.

"You know I could have taken him," Beth pointed out.

"I have no doubt," Shane grinned.

"I was reaching for my mace," she persisted.

Shane sighed. He faced Beth, held onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Beth, I have every confidence in your ability to fend of attackers of any size or gender. However, Gorman is a dirty cop. You might have escaped him today but then he would have retaliated later; harassed you, stalked you, done everything in his power to ruin you. Assholes like him only recognize power as they understand it. I couldn't let him keep coming after you. Feel free to take on any muggers and carjackers though."

Beth rolled her eyes at him and reluctantly smiled.

"Deal. I'll protect you from muggers and carjackers."

Shane laughed at her response before releasing her.

"Now, I was down way before ten minutes. You owe me lunch," he smiled, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

This time it was Beth's turn to laugh.

"Come on. My favorite Mexican restaurant is in walking distance," she hooked her arm through his and started walking.

"Shane," she continued thoughtfully. "You don't have a recording."

Shane raised his eyebrow at her as he held back a smile.

"Nope."

…

 **This was getting a little long so I am cutting it in half. Next one will be them hanging out and bonding a little more before he goes back home. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites! It really motivates me to find time to write.**

 **Shane's pet and hobby were inspired by Jon's real life crusade to help this particular animal.**

 **I do not own The Walking Dead.**

Shane took a large bite of his steak fajitas as he listened to Beth talk about her classes. Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Any plans after graduation?" he asked.

"I would love to work in Nashville as a song writer. I like to preform but fame isn't for me. I don't really want to deal with people scrutinizing my life. I can still be creative behind the scenes," she said thoughtfully.

"I haven't heard many of your songs, but I think you would be a hit," Shane encouraged.

Beth's cheeks tinged with pink. "Thanks. I know it might take a while so I'll work at Daryl's and give private piano and guitar lessons, too."

Daryl ran a home for troubled teen boys, kids that normally were lost in the foster system. He was the first Dixon to have a PhD, let alone graduate from college, so he wanted to help other boys that might not get that opportunity. The home helped them with schoolwork, taught them a trade if they didn't want to go to college as well as offered intensive counseling. Daryl had each boy learn something creative as an outlet. They could learn to paint, woodwork, creative writing or music- Beth taught piano and guitar there every summer since starting college.

"I'm sure Nadia and Hoyt will be glad to have you working at their dad's, even just for a little while," he grinned.

Nadia and Hoyt were Daryl and Sasha's five-year-old twins. Beth babysat them when she was not at school.

"I've missed them," Beth made a little sad face before resuming her usual smile. "Speaking of missing, who is puppy sitting Bear while you are out here?"

Shane chuckled. Bear was his nine-year-old chocolate pit bull.

"Andre is, well technically Rick and Michonne. Lori even let Carl and Judith stay at Rick's to help out. I think they just want to play with him. All he is doing cuddling with Gracie all day," he smirked. "The other day, Judith and Gracie dressed him in their princess dress ups, he just sat there patiently."

"He sure loves those kids," Beth remarked as she reached for another corn chip.

"No kiddin'! Gracie is always begging me to pick her up and throw her in the air. If Bear is around, he watches me almost growling. If I tickle her, he gets between us and pushes me away!"

Beth laughed, not just at Bear but also at Shane's facial expressions. She forgot how animated he was, how charismatic, when he was telling a story.

"You planning on fostering another puppy anytime soon?" she asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Are you physic, Ms. Green?" he drew his eyebrows together. "As soon as I get back we'll pick up a two year old black pittie." Shane scrolled through his phone and handed it to Beth to look at a picture of the young dog. "He has had to wait for a leg injury to heal first. The rescue found him with wire wrapped so tight around his left foreleg it was cutting into the muscle."

Beth looked up from the screen abruptly.

"That is horrible! I don't understand why people are so cruel to animals!" The indignation flashed in her eyes. "Good thing he has you and Bear to help him."

Shane bowed his head, the tips of his ears red.

"Thanks. The rescue says Bear is a good calming influence on other dogs."

Before Beth could respond, her phone started ringing.

"Sorry, it's Maggie. If I don't answer she will keep calling. I'll make it short," she threw an apologetic look at him.

Shane leaned back and tried to pretend he was not listening in to Beth's side of the conversation.

"Hey, Mags!"

"Sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, I'm completely sure things are not fixable between Jimmy and me."

"We have just been drifting apart for years, even before he cheated."

"No, you do not need to hurt him or tell his mama."

"That is great Daddy has a new resident to help at the vet clinic."

"I'm good."

Beth rolled her eyes, exaggerating it for Shane's benefit.

"Seriously, Maggie I am not ready to date yet, no matter how cute this Zach is. "

Shane felt a little flutter of disappointment at Beth's statement.

"No, I am not heartbroken. I have just been with the same guy for eight years. I have never really been just Beth. It's always been Beth and Jimmy, Jimmy and Beth. Before I jump into anything I need to be just me for a little bit."

Beth rested her forehead on one hand as she slowly shook it back and forth.

"I don't know for how long! I have been single for less than 24 hours!"

"Ok, maybe I will met him at a game night, but that is it! If he asks me out, I will turn him down," she warned.

"Ok. I love you, too, Mags. See you next week."

Beth returned her phone to her purse with a half sigh half groan.

"Maggie needs to run for Senate, she can make anyone do things they don't want to."

Shane covered his mouth with his hand to try to stifle his laughing. Beth crumpled her napkin and threw it at him.

"You know she has made you do things you don't want to. And I am going to make you come to game night, too," she crossed her arms across her chest and glared.

"That's fine with me, I'm not the one she is trying to set up," he taunted.

"I am sure she can find someone," she threatened.

Clearing his throat, Shane composed his features. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, Ok, I will run interference with Maggie's plan at game night."

"Promise?" Beth narrowed her eyes at him and held out her hand, pinky extended.

Hooking his finger around hers he looked her in the eyes. Damn, her eyes are beautiful, he thought.

"Promise."

After lunch, Shane and Beth walked around the city talking. Every time their arms or legs accidentally brushed, Beth remembered the feel of Shane's arms around her in his hotel lobby, the brief pressure of his lips against her hair. He never noticed how flustered she was because he was trying to hide his own reaction. Her body felt so slight next to his. He resisted the urge to hold her hand. This time it was Shane's phone that interrupted them. He quickly checked the text message.

"The jury found Len guilty on all counts. I can leave either tonight or first thing in the morning," Shane said tonelessly. This was the outcome he had been hoping for but he felt a sliver of disappointment to be leaving Athens.

"It's the start of University of Georgia's spring break tomorrow. Traffic might be slightly better tonight," Beth said reluctantly.

Knowing he had a two-hour drive ahead of him, Shane internally debated the pros and cons of leaving that evening or in the morning. Beth twisted a lock of hair while she waited for his reply.

"Are you going home for spring break? I could take drive you home?" he suggested tentatively.

"And have to ride the bus home the next Sunday?" she asked in mock horror. "Seriously though, I'm not going home until Wednesday. I have some papers and projects I want to work on while the campus is empty, otherwise I would," she rested her hand on his arm.

"I better leave tonight then, less chance of road rage," he grinned.

The walk back to his hotel had a more subdued air than previously. Shane insisted on walking her to her truck, just in case Gorman was still around. He held the door open for Beth; she looked up at him expectantly.

"Don't forget about game night," she said sternly.

"I won't," he chuckled.

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around him.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Shane," she said in a rush.

He returned her embrace.

"Me too, Beth," he murmured into her hair. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I am sorry it took so long for an update-real life has been hectic. This chapter and the next are really just a means of getting from point A to point B. Then the pace will pick up, I promise. Sorry for the choppy feel of this chapter.**

 **I do not own Beth, Shane, Rick, Daryl or the show.**

Shane was exhausted. By the time he had made it back and had picked up Bear from the Grimes' house, all he wanted to do was fall asleep in his own bed. On the last block of his drive the song on the radio changed to the Taylor Swift song that Beth had sung in his truck. He wondered if she had ended up going to karaoke with her friends after he left. Maybe he would text her in the morning and ask, he thought to himself. It was not the first thing he had thought about texting her, almost the whole drive home he tried to think of reasons to stay in contact.

The sight of his driveway pulled him out of his reverie. Bear bounded out of the truck, racing for the front door after Shane parked and let him out. The dog seemed as anxious as Shane to be home. He made sure Bear had food and water, brushed his teeth then made his way to his bedroom. Bear was sprawled diagonally across the bed, already snoring. This, this is what I should text Beth, he smiled to himself.

….

After Shane had left, Beth did not really feel like going out with her friends. Instead she did something she had not done on a Friday night since she was a freshman- homework. When she was getting ready to turn in for the night, her phone chirped. She almost didn't check it, expecting it to just be Tara or Rosita trying to convince her to join them. Her curiosity got the better of her. A smile broke across her face when she saw the message was from Shane. She smiled bigger when she opened he message to see a picture of Bear hogging what she assumed was Shane's bed, with a caption. _Looks like I raced home so I could sleep on the floor_.

She texted him backs quickly. _Serves you right for abandoning him for so long._

They continued to text back and forth until Rosita and Tara came home three hours later.

…

Four days later, Shane met Daryl and Rick for their monthly Guys Night. Glenn had to miss it because he had an important work deadline the next day. Shane was a little relieved; he had been texting with Beth several times a day. Even though they were just friends, he wasn't really comfortable with Maggie knowing he was closer to Beth. Anything Glenn knew, Maggie would know within twenty-four hours. Beth would be home tomorrow night for the rest of her spring break, he would let her handle Maggie. He tried to focus on the menu in front of him instead of thoughts of Beth, barely registering his drink order arrive.

"Well that has got to be a first," Rick drawled in surprise.

Shane looked up from the menu.

"What?"

"The waitress was a bleached blonde with a low cut shirt. Not only did you not ask for her number, you didn't even look at her," Rick responded.

"So? I don't ask out every random waitress," Shane replied, flustered.

"Maybe not, but you at least flirt. Throw out a cheesy pick up line or two," Rick continued.

"You're interested in someone, ain't ya?" Daryl observed dryly.

Shane cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the menu.

"You are! Who is she? Where did you meet her?" Rick chortled, clapping his friend on the back.

"In Athens. It's nothing. I am way too old for her; she'll never think of me like that. Can we just drop it?" Shane implored.

"Ok, just one more thing. If your are worried about age or anything standing in your way, you must really care about her," Daryl pointed out.

The rest of dinner, Daryl and Rick kept off the topic of the mystery woman.

…

The next morning Shane was walking Bear and his latest foster dog in the park when he heard a voice call out his name. A voice that he didn't think he would hear until that afternoon. He turned to see Beth, a Dixon twin holding each hand.

"I thought you weren't coming until later today," he said with a smile.

"I was really productive and left really early this morning," she beamed as she replied. "Is this the new dog? What's his name?"

"Diesel. It was our turn to name one. Andre named the last one," Hoyt Dixon interjected with pride.

"That's a great name. His coat is so pretty, the black is almost blue," Beth said. "How is he doing?"

She let go of Nadia's hand to let Diesel sniff her hand before she scratched his ears. The dog leaned into her hand.

"He's caught on really quickly. He's housebroken now and follows a few basic commands," Shane answered, unable to take his eyes off of Beth.

Beth straightened up from petting Diesel, a mischievous look on her face.

"So I guess you heard Maggie cancelled game night? Apparently someone reminded her this was my last break from college and did she really want to share me with someone who wasn't family?"

"I had heard a little something about that," Shane grinned slyly.

"Glenn suggested instead we invite the Grimes, Dixons and you out to the farm to ride horses and four wheelers, maybe barbecue later. Daddy liked the idea of family together before I graduate," she said coyly.

Shane bit his lip before replying , his eyes shining. "I think that sounds like a great plan. Glad a little birdie whispered in Glenn's ear."

Beth laughed and re-claimed Nadia's hand. "Me too. I can escape getting setup with Daddy's intern a little longer. Thank you."

"Any time. See you Saturday then?"

"Or before. Can I come over and see Diesel sometime?"

The pounding of his heart made it hard for him to reply right away. Beth shifted nervously, her smile falling.

"Of, course. My shift ends at nine tonight, tomorrow and Friday. I am off all day Saturday," he finally managed to answer, his voice uneven.

The smile returned to Beth's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **This chapter is a little different from the other chapters. The second half will be the thoughts of another person observing Beth and Shane.**

 **I promise the next chapter the pace will pick up.**

 **Please continue to review!**

 **As always, I own no rights what so ever to The Walking Dead or its characters.**

Late Friday night, or rather early Saturday morning, Shane stood in his driveway watching Beth's taillights fade into the distance. Next to him Diesel whimpered. Shane reassured him with a pat on the head and an ear scratch.

"I know, boy, I already miss her, too."

He reminded himself that he would be at her family's farm in nine hours. Then he would have to hide his interest in her, hoping to pass it off as just friends under the watchful eyes of her father and sister.

The past three days Beth had met him at his house when his shift was over. She always made it there before him, as he couldn't guarantee he could leave at exactly nine. He had to finish the call he was on or the traffic stop as well as fill out the applicable paper work. She never seemed upset when he was late. In fact, the first night _she_ apologized to _him_.

Beth had stopped at his favorite burger place to get him a cheeseburger and fries. The food was cold by the time he was finally home. She had looked so dejected at her surprise not working out like she had expected that it took all his self-restraint not to kiss her. Instead, he had settled for an arm around her shoulders as he assured her he was very glad to see food in any condition.

The second night when he had pulled into his driveway, Beth was sitting on his porch with a triumphant smile on her face. Proudly she had handed him an insulated lunch bag. Shane's stomach had rumbled at the smell of the fried chicken and mashed potatoes inside. Not only was everything still piping hot, it was homemade.

The third night the temperature had dropped considerably so she had brought him beef stew and peach cobbler.

Every night he would eat and talk to her while she played with Diesel and Bear. She taught Diesel to roll over, play dead, shake paws and dance. Diesel would only dance at Beth's command; he was even more obviously enamored of Beth than Shane.

By one or two the next morning Shane would walk Beth to her truck, watching until her taillights were no longer visible. The last night she didn't leave until three in the morning. Each night she would hug him good-bye. Shane prayed she didn't notice that each night he held her a little tighter and a little longer.

…

Maybe no one else noticed the difference, but Daryl sure as hell did.

He noticed Shane's hands linger longer than necessary helping Beth onto and off of Nelly or tightening her helmet before her turn on an ATV. He noticed Beth touching Shane more than usual; a casual hand on the arm or brush of the shoulders in passing.

He noticed Beth's smile brighter than he had ever seen it. He noticed the light in Shane's eyes as he spoke to Beth. He noticed their traditional teasing and banter increase and take on a more flirtatious tone.

He noticed them discretely watching the other when they were apart.

He noticed Shane's posture stiffen and his eyes narrow when Maggie introduced Zach to Beth. Daryl knew Hershel had not invited the kid, but Maggie had come up with an excuse for him to drop by for a few minutes. He noticed Beth's eyes flit to Shane while she shook Zach's hand. He noticed the gleam in Shane's eye as he rallied the younger Grimes and Dixon children to throw water balloons at Beth and Maggie, effectively ending the introductions. He noticed the grateful smile Beth flashed Shane when she went inside to change as well as the head bob and smirk Shane answered her with.

He noticed Shane carry Beth's drink to the picnic table and Beth forcing Shane to have fourths of the barbecued ribs.

He noticed Beth's good-bye hug to Shane lasted longer than anyone else, even the kids. He noticed Shane lean his head momentarily against Beth's during the hug.

He noticed it all and no one said a thing. He kept it to himself as he mulled it over for a few days trying to decide what to do with the knowledge.

The thing was, Daryl always thought of Shane like a pit bull. Just like the dogs he helped rescue and rehabilitate, Shane was loyal and protective with a tendency to be territorial. With the wrong person he could be short tempered and aggressive. He had seen his friend end relationships that could have caused Shane to snap. He didn't want to watch his friend head for the brink again, or be pushed over the edge.

No matter what angle he approached the situation from, he couldn't see Beth as being bad for Shane. He had never seen his friend happier and he wasn't even involved with Beth yet. Beth brought out the best in Shane and Daryl was confident Shane would do the same for Beth.

Ultimately, he decided to keep his new found knowledge to himself and promised himself he would help them out as discretely as possible when he could.

There was one more thing he had noticed that even Shane himself didn't seem to see.

Beth had fallen for Shane.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, thank you for the reviews, likes and favorites!**

 **This one is a longer than usual and touches on a sensitive issue- domestic violence. Just as a warning, these are Shane's thoughts as he has watched different situations over the years and his attempts to help have not been welcomed. He is angry and frustrated and will realize the next chapter that he was wrong. I am a domestic violence survivor but I also know the frustration of trying to help someone who isn't ready yet to accept help.  
**

 **The usual disclaimer applies.**

Four weeks later, Rosita rolled her eyes as Beth dove for her ringing phone and quickly left the room.

"Bet you twenty bucks that is her just-a-friend Deputy Walsh," she said to Tara.

"I never bet against a sure thing; they haven't had their daily call yet. I am glad it isn't at two in the morning like most of last week. She gets no say in where we call for take out now." Tara winked.

Rosita really was happy for Beth and her crush on Shane. Even if Beth wouldn't admit it, her roommates could tell she was smitten. They enjoyed watching Beth act like a teenager again every time Shane texted her or called her. It was the timing of the calls they didn't always appreciate.

"I am guessing she will not be joining us for movie night either. I guess we can watch 'Die Hard' then." Rosita selected the mentioned movie from the Netflix menu while Tara ordered their usual order from their favorite Thai place.

In her bedroom, Beth paced as she talked to Shane. Shane couldn't see it but she was smiling and blushing.

"So you will only be back home for 24 hours?" Shane asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I know, it stinks. I have a group project Friday morning I can't skip out on; it is our last meeting before our presentation Monday. I'll just be there long enough to help Maggie with her hosting duties for the pediatric cancer fundraiser Wednesday night, get some sleep and come home Thursday."

"You could leave early Friday morning," Shane suggested hopefully.

"I'd have to leave before sunrise. I don't want to do that," she said apologetically. "I have a group presentation for economics and the first part of my music composition final on Monday. I don't want to add sleep deprivation to the rest of my stress."

"It was been weeks since you came home for more than a few hours. Sorry school is keeping you so busy," he said sympathetically. "Only three weeks of classes, four weeks to graduation. You can make it."

Beth's blush deepened. "You remembered."

Shane chuckled. "It is my job to remember details. I do pay attention to what you say," he finished with a softer voice. "Anything going on tomorrow?"

Beth sighed. "Before my classes, Jimmy and I are finally exchanging all the crap we have left at each others' places. I think he left more here. After that I am just working on my songs to present on Monday."

"Good luck with Jimmy."

A whine interrupted him before he could continue.

"Sorry, I got to take Diesel and Bear out before I go into work. See you Thursday?"

"Thursday," Beth confirmed. "Have fun at work tonight."

Shane laughed. "I'll do my best. Good night, Beth."

"Night, Shane."

…

The next morning Beth struggled with the heavy box of Jimmy's belongings. She set the box down to knock on his door. The door was quickly opened by Jimmy's roommate, Milton.

"Hey, Beth! Let me get that for you," he said as he bent to pick up the box. "Jimmy can come get it from the living room later. He's in the kitchen with Jorge discussing their March Madness brackets and rehashing yesterday's games."

"Thanks, Milton," she said with a smile.

She had always liked Milton; he was always polite and respectful. He didn't quite fit in with his roommates; he was more concerned with his studies than getting drunk and picking up girls.

With a small wave at Milton, she headed to the kitchen. She could hear Jimmy and Jorge loudly discussing the collegiate basketball tournament. By the loud thumps and shaking floor she was guessing they were reenacting key plays. She rounded the corner to be instantly met with something hard on her cheek. The force made her start to fall backwards, a hand gripped tightly on her arm stopped her fall.

"Oh, Beth! I am so sorry! I didn't see you! I am so, so sorry!" Jimmy repeated over and over as he guided her to the table. Jorge appeared a minute later with an icepack for Beth's cheek. "Really, I just wasn't watching. I had no idea you were there. I swear," Jimmy continued.

"Jimmy, it is fine! It was an accident!" Beth's irate voice was muffled by the icepack. "Would you mind carrying my stuff to my car for me though?"

"Of course! I really am.."

Beth cut him off. "I know, you're sorry."

…

By Thursday morning sitting at the gas station, Beth was wishing she had not let Jimmy off so easy. Her cheek was black and blue and her arm had a purple imprint of his hand on it. She had to use a ton of makeup to cover up the bruise on her cheek for Maggie's function. Instead of wearing her cute strapless floral dress she had to borrow a dress with three quarter sleeves from Maggie. The bruises were even worse this morning. With a moan of frustration she snapped her visor mirror closed and climbed out of her truck.

She still had to gas up and drop Maggie's dress off before she could meet Shane for lunch when his shift was over. After that she would be headed back to Athens. Thoughts of Shane occupied her mind so she did not hear footsteps behind her at the gas pump. A hand on her back made her jump.

"Shane!" Beth said in surprise as she turned around. "Can I help you with anything, Deputy?" She teased, noting his uniform.

She watched as his grin disappeared, replaced by a thin line, his eyebrows drawn together. Reaching up a hand he gently traced Beth's cheek. Instinctively she flinched and Shane's express hardened. Shaking, he examined her arm.

"Who did this?" he asked in a low rumble.

"It was an accident," Beth stammered. She had never seen Shane like this.

Shane raised both his hands to his hair and stepped back. "It was Jimmy? Wasn't it?" he asked, his volume increasing with each word. "Jimmy did this to you and you want to say it was an accident?"

"Shane it…" she tried to plead but was cutoff by his radio beeping.

"Walsh. We have a 273.5 at the Peletier's. Sophia called it in. You're closest," the dispatcher's voice was heard through the static.

"Shane, it isn't what you think," she said frantically as he stormed back to his patrol car.

"That's what they all say," he snarled over his shoulder.

He climbed in the car, slammed the door and drove away without looking back. As he drove toward the Peletier home, lights flashing and siren wailing, his anger grew. He fumed over Beth covering for Jimmy. He remembered every time he had tried to help a woman out of an abusive situation and she refused help. Playing over and over in his mind were all the times he was called to Carol's house and she still didn't press charges, all the times one of his mother's boyfriends beat her and she never defended herself. With each memory, his pulse raced faster until he could feel it pounding in his head and chest. Beth had suffered enough in her life; she didn't need to head down the same path as Carol and his mother. At his destination, he stopped his patrol car with a screech of rubber on cement.

Later he wouldn't remember making his way into the house. He wouldn't remember identifying himself as the police and kicking in the front door. He would, however, remember until the day he died the sight of Ed pummeling a nearly unconscious Carol, her left arm and leg at an unnatural angle. The pulsing in his head turned to a roar as he threw Ed away from Carol. With each punch into Ed's skull and abdomen, he thought of Beth's bruises. Beth's face faded into Carol's and then his mother's until at last he heard Rick's voice, felt multiple hands pulling him off of Ed's inert form.

….

Sitting in Maggie's kitchen, Beth was distracted by her anger at Shane. He didn't even let her explain! Now she would have to wait a whole hour to tell him off. Luckily Maggie was too busy recapping the fundraiser the night before and didn't even notice her little sister wasn't even paying attention to her. Even the ringing of Maggie's phone was only vaguely noticed by Beth. Her thoughts were not brought back to the present until Maggie dropped a glass of water on the floor. Maggie didn't even flinch at the water and glass spraying her as she hung up her phone.

"I have to go to the hospital. Carol's going to be there for several days and I am her emergency contact. Sophia is going to stay with me until Carol is released. Are you coming?" Maggie asked, her face pale. Carol managed her pediatric office and was Maggie's closest friend.

"Of course? What happened?" Beth asked as she jumped off the barstool and followed Maggie out of the house.

"Ed. That asshole is what happened again. This time he broke Carol's arm, leg and several ribs. She has internal bleeding and a punctured spleen. She is in surgery right now," Maggie replied forcefully.

Beth's steps faltered momentarily. That was why Shane had left so fast; it explained his parting words. Her anger faded as she realized Shane had responded to domestic violence at Carol's home for years and had never been able to charge Ed with any thing because Carol never pressed charges. Suddenly she recalled rumors of Shane's mom- the revolving door of abusive boyfriends until she had left town when Shane was in junior high. Shane had moved in with the Grimes family then, joining Daryl who had already been there for two years to escape an even worse situation. Now she understood why he didn't let her explain. She still didn't like it but at least she understood.

The drive to the hospital passed in a blur. Rick met them out front and pulled them into a conference room.

"I just wanted to fill you in on a few things first. Sophia called the police and is willing to testify. She wants out of that house and wants her mom out," he said, his eyes going back and forth from Maggie's face to Beth's. "She didn't see the whole thing but she saw enough. However, we had a little situation. Ed is also in the hospital, every bone in his face is broken, he has broken ribs and a collapsed lung." Rick paused to let the women digest the news.

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"Shane," Beth breathed softly. "I was at the gas station the same time as him, when he got the call," she explained.

Rick narrowed his eyes at Beth. "Shane has been suspended pending an internal investigation," he supplied. One of the hardest things he had ever done as Sheriff was suspending his best friend for doing something he had wanted to for years.

Maggie inhaled deeply. "Sophia is going to be dealing with a lot then. Where is she?"

"In the lobby with Carl," he told Maggie. "You can go get her. I need a word with Beth."

Beth fidgeted as she watched her sister leave.

"Shane was really upset. I am sure it wasn't just about being suspended, or Carol. He dropped the dogs off at Daryl's and said he needs a few days to clear his head. He isn't answering his phone. No one in the department has been able to track him down. If you hear from him, will you let me know?"

"I promise, Rick."

….

Eight hours later, Beth finally gave up looking for Shane and headed back to Athens. She had tried every place she knew he had been in the past month, and every old haunt from growing up. On the drive she had left several messages for him, begging him to call her. By the light of the street lamps, she parked her truck in front of the house and slowly headed up her walk. A dark shape sitting on her porch steps caused her to stop abruptly. The dark head lifted up, the red-rimmed dark eyes piercing her heart. She rushed to the porch, stopped between Shane's legs and placed a hand on each of Shane's shoulders.

"Are you Ok?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he said hoarsely. "I am sorry. Rosita told me what happened with Jimmy. I should have believed you."

"All your experience suggested you shouldn't. I forgive you, Shane. For everything. You need to forgive yourself."

Gently she ran her fingers through his short hair. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. He rested his head against her stomach. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know if I can, Beth."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **When I started this story it was just as a writing exercise to improve my writing and get the random idea out of my head. I honestly did not think more than three people would even read it, but I have been blown away with everyone's kind reviews and encouragement. Thank you so very much! It is great to have passengers on the crazy train with me.**

 **Thank you Guest Reviewer for your review. I couldn't message you so this will have to do. I will get them out as fast as I can, I promise.**

 **This chapter starts five minutes after the last chapter. They have not moved. Child abuse will be briefly mentioned.**

 **I do not own the Walking Dead, or Ozzy Osborne as I referenced him in this long author's note.**

 **…** **..**

Shane inhaled deeply. It felt so right to be in Beth's arms. The only good thing that had happened all day. It felt like coming home. The brief moment of peace was interrupted by the rumble of his stomach. Beth giggled at him.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked tenderly.

"Five this morning," he replied sheepishly.

Gently, Beth stepped back a little from Shane, leaving her hands on his shoulders. For the first time since coming up the walk she took in his appearance. He was still in his blood spattered Sheriff Deputy's uniform. Dark red lines crisscrossed his hands, a mixture of dried blood and open wounds. A duffle bag sat next to him.

"Do you have a hotel room yet?" she asked.

"Not yet; I needed to see you first," he said intently.

"Well you aren't getting one. We have a very comfy couch," she said warmly.

Shane opened his mouth to protest only to find Beth had covered his mouth with her hand.

"No arguing. This is what we are gonna do. I'll make you something to eat while you shower. We'll take care of your hands, too, so you don't get an infection. I don't think you should be alone tonight so you are staying here," she told him sternly but affectionately

The corner of Shane's mouth rose briefly. "Yes, ma'am."

He followed her into the house and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Fresh towels are in the cupboard. Take your time," she squeezed his shoulder softly before leaving him to clean up.

In the kitchen she did a quick inventory of their pantry. It was in sad shape, even for three college girls. She gathered the edible ingredients as well as the kitchen first aid kit and turned on the stove burner. She placed a frying pan on the burner then plugged in her phone to charge. It had died on her way home. She forgot about the phone as she fixed Shane's dinner. Sooner than she expected she saw a now clean Shane in sweats and an old t-shirt, leaning in the kitchen doorway. She set a plate at the counter then sat on a barstool and motioned for Shane to take the other.

"Sorry, all we have is grilled cheese," she apologized.

Tentatively, Shane sat next to Beth. She took his hand in hers and began to clean his cuts with antiseptic.

"I am really sorry I didn't hear you out or believe you about Jimmy," Shane renewed their conversation from the porch.

"I am frustrated about that, but I understand why. You see women cover every day," she said with a shrug, changing her focus from his hand to his eyes. "But for future reference, any man that ever hits me will look worse than I do afterwards. After everything you, Rick, Daryl and Shawn taught me the asshole who thinks he can hit me is not walking away."

That brought a real, shoulder shaking, tears running down his face, laugh from Shane. Beth just playfully shoved his shoulder then returned to working on his hands.

"I shouldn't have pummeled Ed, though," Shane said with a large sigh.

"Not while you were in uniform. Maybe behind a bar on your day off. He deserved more than what you did. Maybe not legally but karmicly. Yes, I just made up a word, " Beth reassured him with a smile.

"Beth, I did something worse than just beat up Ed. I betrayed Carol's trust."

Beth held his hand in her lap and looked up. "How?"

"I called Merle Dixon."

"I don't see how Merle Dixon has anything to do with what happened with Carol," Beth said, clearly confused.

"You know Merle and Carol dated off and on in high school and while Carol was in college, right?" he asked.

Beth nodded her head in agreement. "Then they had a big fight, Merle joined the army, Carol met Ed and was married to him within a few months. Merle came back on his first leave and discovered she was married with a kid. They were like small town star crossed lovers," she recounted town gossip by route.

"K. Now hold that thought. Before Carol went in for surgery she told me Ed had gone after Sophia and not in a just whop her ass kinda way. For the first time in her life, Carol fought back at Ed to protect her daughter."

Beth gasped.

"Carol told me a secret a long time ago and begged me to keep it. I promised as long as Ed didn't touch Sophia I would. I warned her watching your mother get beat up does it's own kind of damage though. She insisted that was better than being around Merle and his lifestyle. I tried to convince her it would change, Merle would drop it all for his girls, but she wouldn't listen. Ed would have crossed a horrible line if Carol hadn't stepped in. So I called Merle," Shane explained vaguely.

The wheels in Beth's mind turned on overdrive. She connected town gossip with what Shane was saying and more importantly what he was _not_ saying. She dropped Shane's hand completely and covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide.

"Oh! Sophia is Merle's daughter!" she exclaimed.

"He said he would drop everything and be there as soon as possible. He should be there by now," Shane said glumly, staring at the floor.

Beth took Shane's face in her hands and made him look at her.

"You did the right thing. Merle needs to know he has a daughter and that she is in danger, especially if Carol is too afraid to leave Ed. More importantly, Sophia needs someone to be in her corner and protect her. Merle would never let anyone touch his child. Ever," she said with conviction.

"I should have never kept the secret. I should have told Merle or at least Daryl. The first time Ed hit Carol, I should have said something," he said regretfully.

"Maybe, maybe not. It was tough situation to be in, no clear right answer."

Suddenly uncomfortably warm with her hands on Shane's face, she let her hands slowly slip back to her lap and looked around the kitchen. Seeing her phone she remembered she needed to check her messages. Leaning over she unplugged it and scrolled though. Shane turned his attention to his neglected grilled cheese sandwich.

"Oh, shit," Beth blurted out.

Shane dropped his sandwich and turned towards Beth.

"Everything Ok?"

"No, not really, but for petty reasons. Nothing like finding out I have a child," she attempted weakly to joke. "My composition professor moved up the first part of my final to tomorrow - right after my group project."

She set the phone back on the counter and rubbed her face.

"Will you be ok here tomorrow until I get back?" she asked.

With a smirk, Shane answered her. "I may have to forage for food, raid any nearby settlements. Other than that I will probably just sleep away stress." Cautiously, Shane brushed a stray hair off her cheek. "You should get to bed if you have to sing tomorrow. You have had a long and drama filled day."

Before she could answer she heard Tara and a few friends tumble through the front door and settle in the living room.

"And more drama comes to me." Beth rubbed her temples for a moment. "They'll be there for a while. Looks like the couch is out. I have a queen sized bed; as long as you don't steal the covers or put your cold feet on me, you can sleep there."

The reality of her offer caught him off guard. He honestly did not know what to say. After the events of the day, he wanted to sleep next to her more than he had wanted anything in his life.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself," Beth teased.

"You better. I have a reputation to protect," he replied feebly, able to speak at last.

Beth chuckled and pulled him towards her room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Two chapters super close together! Thank you insomnia!**

 **I live completely across the country from Georgia. I made up the event they are going to for plot purposes, I have no idea if there is ever such an event in Athens. I usually try to research and make events match the setting but this idea was so stuck in my head I couldn't let it go. Don't tell my OCD.**

 **Lyrics quoted or referenced are Emily Kinney's 'Expired Lover' and 'Over Anticipate', Color Me Badd's 'All 4 Love' and Blink 182's 'Small Things'. I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the mentioned artists or their songs.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

Shane slept better than he had in a long time. Just knowing Beth was next to him, even if they weren't touching, was comforting. He vaguely remembered her waking up and telling him goodbye - he was pretty sure she kissed his cheek. Keeping at least half of his promise, he was doing his best to sleep away his stress. He would have been more successful if someone did not throw balled up socks at him from the doorway. After a few missiles landed on him he heard two female voices.

"Maybe he's dead," said the first voice.

"Naw, you can see his chest move when he breathes," said the second voice.

Shane exhaled loudly and groaned.

"You know it is a felony to assault an officer, right?" he grunted.

"Then get up, Deputy! Beth's composition performance is open to the public. I really, really think you want to hear at least one of the new songs Beth wrote. Recently." The voice stressed the word recently.

His half-awake brain finally recognized the first voice as Tara. Rosita must be the second voice, he thought. "Give me ten minutes?" he grumbled.

"Of course! We'll even get you some coffee," Rosita chirped before shutting the door.

….

Shane almost had to jog to keep up with Beth's roommates as they guided him through campus to the auditorium Beth's class was in. He wanted to sit as close to the front as they could get but Tara insisted they sit in the back so they wouldn't distract Beth. There were a handful of other people in the auditorium, on the very front row were the students that would be performing for their compositions for the teacher to grade. Beth appeared to be the next in line.

"They each have to do two songs," Rosita whispered to him as Beth took her place at the piano. They were seated so they were watching her profile. Her first song was a cute little break up song about a lover that had hung around too long and needed to be thrown out. Shane was infinitely amused by the description of Jimmy as an out of date expired lover. The next song started off a little melancholy and turned wistful.

"She wrote this one two weeks ago," Tara informed him as she elbowed him in the ribs. He barely paid attention because Beth had begun to sing.

 _"_ _Could you fall in love with me?  
OhoOh  
Love is such a mind blowing mystery  
I know you're very busy  
And the timing's not quite right  
But I would take a bus on a late Sunday night  
To see you, too see you."_

Shane stilled, trying not to get his hopes up.

 _"Could you be my boyfriend?  
OhoOh  
Boys are such a big book that I've barely read  
I know that you're much older  
And you've had many lovers  
But there's no place I'd rather be  
Than underneath the covers  
Next to you, next to you  
And I'm telling myself to be patient  
And I'm telling myself to wait  
'Cause when it comes to your love  
I over anticipate."_

He felt like he was reading her journal, her deepest thoughts and emotions on display.

"Beth didn't ask you to bring me, did she?" he asked Tara. The guilt on her face answered his question. Beth was unknowingly baring her feelings for him to him. "We need to go. She doesn't know I am hearing this," he informed the ladies. He left the theatre, not even checking to make sure they were following him. From the hallway, he heard the rest of the song.

 _"So I'm making big plans to see you  
'Cause I think that we could be great  
Yes, when it comes to your love  
I over anticipate  
Could you fall in love with me?  
OhoOh  
Will I solve this mystery?  
I'm bracing for a letdown  
'Cause I know you like your space  
But my head is full of love songs  
That I just can't erase  
About you, about you, about you." _

_…_ _._

Shane was not sure how to act around Beth now. Of course he wanted a romantic relationship with her and was thrilled that was what she wanted too. There was just one problem; Beth was not like most of the women he dated. He wasn't sure really how to get things started with her. He sat on the couch with Tara, pretending to watch TV as he tired to sort out how to court her. In his mind, she deserved to be courted and wooed. He was unable to come up with a plan of action before she returned though.

"Hey," she beamed at him as she dropped to the open space next to him. "You eaten yet?"

Tongued tied by her proximity, he managed to shake his head.

"How about fair food? Funnel cakes, deep fried Twinkies, corndogs, chili cheese fries," she listed each item as if it was from a Michelin Star awarded restaurant.

"Sounds perfect," he said, caught up in her excitement.

"Great! There is an April Showers fair downtown. No carnival rides but lots of food, local crafts and a midway. I think we could come away with a great haul." Her eyes gleamed mischievously.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Well then, we better get going!"

…..

After watching Beth inhale enough fired food to feed a soccer team, the pair hit the midway. Taking advantage of their hands bumping against each other, Shane interlaced his fingers with hers. Beth smiled shyly at the ground.

"Step right up, Sir! Win your lady a prize," boomed the man running one of the shooting games. Winking at Beth, Shane guided them to the booth.

"Actually, I think she should win me a prize. Equal rights, gender equality and all that," Shane told the man as he handed over a few bills.

"Do you want the purple pig or the pink penguin?" Beth asked as she took her place at the toy rifle.

"The penguin of course. I don't want the little one or the big one. The medium one," Shane continued much to the bafflement of the barker.

Beth made every shot so she won both the pig and the penguin. Beth bit her lip to keep from laughing at the confused man as he handed her the prizes.

"I don't think he has fully embraced the women's lib movement," Shane whispered as he took the stuffed animals from her arms and reclaimed her hand.

Beth snorted trying to hold her laughter in. She nudged Shane with her shoulder.

"Come on, your turn to win me a prize," she challenged.

He won her a turquoise alligator throwing a baseball at a pyramid of milk cans. As they went from booth to booth taking turns winning prizes, Shane thought it was remarkable that with his career in jeopardy and possibly facing battery charges, today was the happiest day of his life. Just being with Beth, flirting with her naturally, holding hands until his arms were too full of stuffed dolls, made him feel more joy than he had ever known.

"Be right back," Beth said as she rushed to a corndog vendor. Shane groaned at the idea of trying to eat again. Relief washed over him when he saw Beth return with an empty cardboard box.

"This might help with all our loot!" she proclaimed.

They filled the box up and tried two more games. Soon the rain began to pour. Quickly heading for Beth's truck, they started crossing the grassy area of the park. The area was quickly being emptied of fair goers and picnickers. With the crowd dispersing they could finally hear the music playing on the temporary PA system around the fair. An early 90's hit blasting through caught Shane's attention.

 _"I will never leave U sugar  
This I guarantee  
I look in-2 the future  
I see U and me  
Knight in shining armor  
I will B your fairy tale  
I wanna take care of U  
Girl, I'll serve you well"_

"I love this song! Reminds me of junior high dances. Dance with me," Shane asked. He stopped walking, set down the box of stuffed animals and extended his hand to Beth. Even through the falling rain Beth could see the twinkle in his eyes and the dimple in his smile.

"This song came out before I was born," Beth teased as she stepped closer to Shane.

"It is a classic!" He dropped his hand.

"Some things aren't classics, they're just old," Beth mocked.

"Like what?" asked an affronted Shane. He hiked his pants up a little in frustration.

"Like wearing your pants up so high. It's dorky," Beth said. Placing her hands on his waistband she gently pulled his jeans down to rest on his hips. "There, now you don't look like you are sixty," she winked.

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his wet hair on her. "Whatever! Just dance with me!"

Without waiting for her to take his hand, he placed his hands on her waist and began to spin her around. Laughing, Beth placed one hand in his as they danced, weaving around the park in the pouring rain. Eventually the song changed to Blink 182's 'Small Things'.

"Do you know this song or is it too old for you, too?" Shane teased pulling Beth a little closer.

"I do know this on. Maggie was convinced she would grow up to marry Travis Barker," Beth informed him with a snicker.

They started to sing the lyrics in an exaggerated manner as Shane spun her faster and faster. Their singing was interspersed with their laughter. Right before the fourth chorus he dipped her back a little, their eyes level. Beth inhaled sharply and stopped singing, her eyes drifting to Shane's lips. Caught up in looking into her eyes, Shane also stopped singing. Impulsively, he leaned down, his lips softly brushing hers. Electricity shot through his body as he pulled Beth tightly to his chest and increased the pressure of the kiss. His lips parted, hers quickly followed. When he realized his tongue was exploring her mouth, he pulled back abruptly.

"Beth, I shouldn't have done that." He tried to slow his breathing and racing pulse as the last verse played.

 _"_ _Keep your head still,  
I'll be your thrill,  
The night will go on,  
The night will go on,  
My little windmill"_

"Just shut up, Walsh, and keep kissing me," she whispered with longing. She threaded her hands in his hair to reinforce the invitation.

Never one to disappoint a lady, Shane obliged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! This one is really, really short and mostly filler. I know I might not have chance to type again until possibly Friday so I figured a short update is better than no update.**

 **I do not own the Walking Dead, J.R.R Tolkien or any of his works.**

Shane felt Beth shiver in his arms. He pulled back to see her shaking from the cold rain.

"You're frozen, let's get you home," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

Reluctantly she released him. He picked up the box of stuffed animals and walked next to her. Once they reached Beth's truck, he lifted her into the passenger set, set the box in the cab, and ran to the driver's side. He cranked the heater as high as it would go then rested an arm on the back of the bench seat.

"I know I'm soaking too, but maybe a little body heat will warm you up," he offered with a grin.

Beth scooted closer, resting her head on Shane's shoulder. He wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Ifff yooou wantt to cuuuddle , jusst asskkkk," she stuttered into his shoulder.

Shane squeezed her shoulder briefly.

"In that case, can we cuddle once you take a hot shower and have warm clothes on? Your couch does look pretty comfy."

Beth answered with a nod of her head and a quick kiss to his shoulder.

….

By the time Beth had showered and Shane had also changed to dry clothes, their plans were changed. Tara, Rosita, Noah, Eliza, Ben and Miguel had invaded the living room for a Lord of The Rings Marathon. One pointed look from Shane aimed at Ben and Miguel induced them to move to the floor. Shane helped Beth pick her way through the bodies strewn around the room to sit on the recently vacated spots next to Noah on the couch. Much to Beth's surprise and delight, Shane put his arm around her as soon as they sat. She had not expected him to do that in front of her friends, especially since their first kiss was only an hour before. Tucking her feet under her, she leaned into Shane, resting her head on his chest. Distracted by the brief pressure of Shane's lips on the top of her head, she did not hear Rosita calling her name.

"Seriously, Beth!" Rosita roared form the other couch as she threw a decorative pillow at Beth. "You are just as bad as Mr. Suspended Deputy! Do you two want pizza or Chinese?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want, Beth," Shane said softly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Chinese," Beth launched the pillow back at her roommate.

"Suspended? What happened, if I can ask," Noah said, turning towards Shane as Rosita left the room to place their order.

Tara answered in his behalf. "Allegedly beating a perp with excessive force. The guy is in intensive care," she responded gleefully. She was almost done with the police academy and was on Shane's side in this case.

Noah, Miguel, Eliza and Ben all stared at Shane.

"He isn't in intensive care, just a regular wing. Get your facts straight, Tara," he said with a forced smirk.

Noah laughed; Eliza rolled her eyes. Ben and Miguel moved further away from Beth and Shane.

"That sucks, man. He probably deserved it," Noah offered, trying to diffuse the now tense atmosphere. "What will you do if the suspension becomes permanent?" he asked.

"I laid carpet in high school, I could do that. Or construction. Maybe work security for the private sector," Shane answered with a shrug.

"You could work full time for the rescue. They have been begging you for years to quit and help them more," Beth suggested. She looked up at him, her eyes full of understanding.

The conversation was interrupted when Rosita walked back into the room.

"Food will be here in twenty minutes? What did I miss in Middle Earth?"

….

Ben and Miguel left after 'The Fellowship of the Ring'. Noah and Eliza left halfway through 'The Two Towers'. Rosita and Tara exchanged meaningful glances as they watched Shane and Beth stretch out once they had the couch to themselves. Shane was on his back, an arm around Beth who was curled into his side, her legs overlapping his. By the credits, they were both sound asleep.

Tara carefully placed a blanket over the pair and Rosita turned off the movie.

"Pay up," Tara stage whispered smugly to Rosita. "I knew if he heard her sing that song he would make a move today."

"I covered your portion of dinner," Rosita hissed back.

"Fair enough," Tara replied.

They left Beth and Shane to slumber in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for the continued reads, reviews, follows and favorites! Technically, it is still Friday for a few more minutes on the west coast of my country so I am delivering on my promise. This is another semi filler chapter to move the story from point A to point B. Next chapter Shane goes home to face the music.**

 **I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters, nor do I own any song or artist mentioned in this chapter.**

The early morning light filtering through the blinds woke Shane up. Forgetting for a moment where he was, he was pleasantly reminded that it was Beth's head snuggled against his chest. His back was a little stiff from sleeping on the couch but he thought it was worth it to wake up with Beth in his arms. Carefully, he extricated himself from Beth and eased off the couch to make his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he was surprised at the lack of vegetables or fresh food, even by college student standards. Quietly, he made his way back to Beth's room then her bathroom to change his clothes and brush his teeth. He left a note for Beth on the coffee table, borrowed her house keys and left the house. If he remembered right there was a small market just a few blocks away.

….

The smell of bacon, eggs and biscuits wafted through the house, pulling the three female occupants from their slumber. Beth was the first to make her way to the kitchen to find Shane at the stove.

"Morning sleepyhead! You woke up just in time for the first omelet," he flashed a smile at her as he pulled a chair away from the table for her.

Taking a seat, her stomach growled at the sight of the veggie omelet Shane was plating. He added four strips off bacon and two biscuits.

"Do you still like a pound of cheese on your eggs?" he teased.

"Half a pound is good," Beth grinned back. "You didn't have to do all this."

"It was the least I could do since you ladies are letting me crash here for a bit," he responded seriously. Carefully, he set the now cheese covered plate in front of her.

"I forgot to tell you, I promised Rick I would let him know if I heard from you. I called him yesterday and let him know you were here. He was really worried," Beth said apologetically.

Shane waved off her concern. "That explains why he stopped leaving me messages every twenty minutes." He handed full plates to Rosita and Tara as they came into the kitchen. "His last message just told me when I needed to appear before the judge for battery charges and when my disciplinary hearing is."

"So when are they?" asked Tara, Rosita nudged her and gave her a pointed look.

"It's ok. Monday. Court is at eight then the hearing is at the Sheriff's Department at eleven," Shane answered soberly.

"Hey, that is when I have my interview at Beth's old High School! We could go for moral support," Rosita interjected.

"I don't want to make you miss class," Shane deflected.

"Rosita already has to go anyway, Tara doesn't have class on Monday and my only class was cancelled. We really would love to go and support you," Beth said genuinely, softly she placed her hand over his. He curled his fingers around hers.

"Then I would like for you to be there," he smiled bashfully.

"If things are looking bad, Rosita can flash the judge," Tara offered with a wink. Everyone laughed, the tension broken.

"So what are you interviewing for?" Shane asked Rosita as everyone resumed eating.

"Spanish teacher and the cheerleading advisor. They want me to interview with the principal and the retiring instructor, Deanna Monroe, and then interview with the football coach and his assistant coaches since I will be working with them a lot. Any advise or anything I should know?"

"The head coach, Tyrese, used to play for the Falcons. He also teaches history. He looks big and gruff but he is really just a huge teddy bear," Shane informed her.

"His defensive assistant coach, Abe, used to be in the army. He teaches math and has almost no sense of humor at school, but he is my nephew's step-dad and has been amazing with little Sean. He took Amy and Sean to Disney World a few weeks ago so I missed them when I went to visit last. If you need it for leverage, I can give you a picture of him getting a kiss from Tinkerbelle," Beth said thoughtfully. Shawn's fiancé, Amy, had found out she was pregnant right after Sean's accident. When her son was a year old, Abe had moved to town at the recommendation of his best friend. He was also grieving. He had lost his wife and kids in a car accident. Sasha set them up on a blind date and they both helped each other grieve and move on, eventually finding love and happiness with each other.

"The offensive coach, Eugene, is Abe's best friend. He's a little, um, odd," Beth continued after a moment.

"Odd is putting it lightly," Shane laughed. "He teaches science, is socially awkward and until last year he had a mullet. He only cut it because Lori refused to let him have a mullet in their wedding pictures." The two were a very odd pair, but Lori was happy having someone she could boss around. On his part, Eugene was so excited to be married to a beautiful woman, he sent her flowers weekly and showered her with the lavish attention that Lori craved. He was kind to Carl and Judith, which really was the most important thing for Lori.

"The principal is amazing, you will love him. Dale is like everyone's grandfather," Beth told Rosita. "Kind of an eclectic group, but everyone there is really nice. I'm sure you will do great."

"Now that you know all the gossip about our small town, what is next on the agenda?" Shane asked the women.

"Saturday morning is cleaning day, you up for the challenge, Deputy?" Tara demanded with a smirk.

….

Several hours later, Beth curled up next to Shane in the hammock in their backyard. Shane had been more than up for the challenge of scrubbing their house. Rosita had insisted Shane clean all the light fixtures because he was taller than all three roommates. Tara had also made him vacuum and mop every floor. When he discovered the kitchen sink was slightly clogged he also ended up fixing that. He even helped Beth fold her laundry, trying very hard to pretend he didn't see her discretely removing her underwear from the laundry basket. Now they were taking a little nap before Beth had to go into work. She normally sang on Thursday so to make up for having this Thursday off to help Maggie, she had to run the first half of karaoke night. Shane was already asleep. Beth took advantage of that fact to watch him sleep. She wasn't sure how long this thing between them would last, or if it was just Shane's way of coping with the everything in his life. After a lot of thoughtful consideration, she decided to not worry about the future, to just enjoy what was happening with him now. She would accept whatever he was willing to put in without any expectations.

…..

Several hours later, Shane was talking to Tara in the living room waiting for Beth to get ready for work. Tara stopped talking in midsentence and whistled long and low at something over Shane's shoulder. Turning, he jumped to his feet at the sight of Beth. She was wearing barely there black silk shorts paired with a sleeveless cream silk top with black buttons and a black Peter Pan collar. Her platinum hair fell in waves down her back. She had covered her bruised cheek artfully with makeup. Strappy black stilettos completed the look.

"Damn, girl!" He exclaimed, eyeing her appreciatively head to toe. "You seriously can't be wearing that to work?"

"A simple 'You look fabulous, Beth,' would have worked. And yes, I am wearing this to work in. I have before. Besides, a big strong Deputy is coming with me in case men just can't control themselves," she sighed in exasperation.

Realizing he had put his foot in his mouth, Shane tried to backtrack. "That was country boy slang for 'You look incredibly beautiful and professional'. I apologize for not clarifying sooner, ma'am," he retracted, bowing to her in an exaggerated manner. The slight hint of pink in her cheeks let him know he was forgiven. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you to your place of business?" he continued in the same overly courteous vein.

"You are hopeless," Beth replied, rolling her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" he smirked as he stood.

"Let's just go before I'm late," she retorted as she pushed him towards the door. He threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"You do look gorgeous, you know," he whispered.

"I know."

….

Shane had expected to be bored sitting in a college bar for several hours, but he was pleasantly surprised. Tara, Rosita, Noah and Eliza had joined him within an hour. Their commentary on the performers kept him entertained between stolen glances at Beth. It even kept him from noticing when Jimmy and his new girlfriend walked in. His fists clenched when he finally saw them.

"Easy there, cowboy. Today might not be the best day to get in a bar fight," Tara reminded him.

"As long as he leaves Beth alone, I can behave," Shane responded, his teeth clenched.

"You should go, sing," Rosita suggested. "Beth only has fifteen minutes left, you should sing something to make the time go faster. I am sure she will put you ahead on the schedule; Tara and I can be your back-up singers."

"Yes! We will! Please, please?" Tara pleaded.

"Beth would love it," Noah added.

"Fine," Shane relented.

He walked to the front of the bar and leaned against the stand that held the music list. Beth was helping someone located a song. As soon as the bar patron in front of him left, he turned on his best Southern Boy charm. "Excuse me, ma'am? I am looking to sing something to impress a lady, something to let her know I would really like to go home with her tonight."

Beth bit her lower lip, sending shivers throughout Shane's body. "I think I have just the song that will let her know you are different. I can pull some strings and let you go next," she suggested.

"Much obliged, ma'am."

He winked as he went back to his booth to retrieve his back-up singers. They made their way onto the stage as the previous performer exited. He started chuckling to himself and shook his head a little in disbelief as the first bars of TLC's 'No Scrubs' begin to play. He looked over at Beth and saw she was covering her mouth with her hands to hide her laughter. He winked at her again, raised his eyebrows then threw himself into preforming. She laughed harder when he pulled out dance moves from the video. Maggie always watched the video over and over when she ended a relationship, so Beth was very familiar with all the dance moves. Tara and Rosita quickly caught on and were dancing in sync behind him. Beth had forgotten that Shane was actually a decent singer. Half the bar was soon singing along with him and clapping in time to the beat. At the end of the song, he curtsied to raucous applause, a few whistles and joking catcalls. As soon as he left the stage he joined Beth.

"Do you think that worked?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"I can pretty much guarantee she is taking you back to her place tonight," she answered playfully. A man leaned against the stereo equipment and nodded at Beth. "Now that Dave's here, I am finished for the night. Anything you want to do?" she asked then blushed furiously as she realized how that could have been taken. "I mean, before we go home."

Shane took her hand and led her a few feet away. Gently, he cupped her chin in his hand. "Beth, I know you didn't mean it that way. I don't expect you to do more than actually sleep when we go home. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything more. I am not going to try to take that step until you are ready and have very clearly let me know. We can go completely at your pace, ok?"

Beth threw her arms around him, nodding into his chest.

"Now to answer your question, I would like to dance with the prettiest girl in the place until we are too tired to move," Shane kissed her lightly on the lips as she looked up. "That sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect," she said, dragging him to the dance floor.

From the corner of his eye, Shane saw Jimmy leave. Unconsciously relaxing, he focused on Beth the rest of the night.

….

 **As you can see, Beth and Shane are not on quite on the same page yet nor do the realize it. I highly recommend looking up to things, one is Jon Bernthal singing and another is the 'No Scrubs' video. Imagine Shane dancing and singing that way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reads, favorites, follows and reviews! I will try to update at least once a week; however, school and soccer season is starting for my kids. I coach one team and am the assistant coach on the other. Between that, working full time, being on the PTA, volunteering with the youth group at my church and helping kids with homework, I do not have a whole lot of spare time. I will do my best though. The story is itching to get out of my head and writing is my stress relief.**

 **I know the court proceedings are completely unrealistic, but it does make for good drama. Please just go with it.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead, any of the characters or (regrettably) any of the actors.**

Monday morning found Shane pacing nervously in the courthouse's hallway, tugging at his tie and shirt collar. Sunday had been a pretty much perfect day for him. It had started with doing yoga and Pilates with Beth and Rosita then joining them at church. The afternoon and evening was spent playing card games and board games with the three roommates and any friends of theirs that dropped by. He had stolen every moment he could to kiss Beth. Glancing at the clock, he wished he were back at her apartment now, kissing her on the couch, instead of waiting to see if he would be facing any charges. The only place he wanted to be even less was Rick's office for his disciplinary hearing. His apprehension was beginning to consume him again when he felt a delicate hand in his.

"You are wearing a path in the tile! Come, sit by me," Beth said calmly.

She led Shane to the hard bench in the hallway. She never left go of his hand, even when the bailiff opened the door and called out Shane's name. Shane sat in the second row - his lawyer, Michonne, on his left and Beth on his right. Tara and Rosita sat next to Beth. Rick sat next to his wife while Daryl, and Glenn sat behind Shane. The outpouring of support from his friends was momentarily overwhelming. A few minutes later, a suit clad Merle Dixon walked in, pushing Carol in a wheel chair. Andrea Harrison, the partner in Michonne's law firm, walked behind Merle. The older Dixon brother winked at Shane. Relief visibly washed over him and a small smile briefly graced his lips.

"What?" whispered Beth. "You aren't as tense."

"You'll see," Shane grinned.

His expression turned sober once again when a handcuffed Ed entered the courtroom. His face was heavily bandaged and his walk was slow and halting. Even through the black eyes he glared at Shane then Carol. The courtroom was called to order and they all stood as the judge entered.

"As these two defendants' charges are interrelated, I am not sure which one to hear first," the judge drawled. He nodded at the public defender. "Let's hear from your client first."

The flustered public defender met Ed in front of the Judge.

"Mr. Peletier, you are being charged with eleven counts of battery, attempted murder, eleven counts of domestic violence in the presence of a child and attempted rape of a child. How do you plead?" the Judge asked gravely.

Ed turned and looked expectantly at Carol, a sneer on his beaten face.

"I am afraid your wife is not going to stand up for you this time, Mr. Peletier. Ms. Harrison?" The judge motioned for Andrea to come forward.

"Mr. Peletier, consider yourself served," she said overly sweetly as she handed a large stack of papers to Ed. ""Divorce papers and paperwork relinquishing your parental rights. My client has no desire to stay in that house of horror so the home will be put on the market and the procedes split fifty-fifty. It is a very generous offer, Ed," she dropped her sweetness as she continued.

"Why would I relinquish my parental rights?" Ed snarled.

"Well, for three reasons. First, then you won't have to pay child support. Second, neither Carol nor her daughter will be required to keep in contact with you. Third, the most important reason, Merle Dixon has been confirmed with a paternity test as Sophia's father," she enumerated. Merle stood at her words, gave Ed his best shit-eating grin and cracked his knuckles. "You can either relinquish your rights by signing that paper or we can drag the court proceedings out for months at your expense. Either way you will be stripped of any paternal rights," Andrea finished.

"Why would any court let him be in a child's life? He's a drug dealer and was kicked out of the Marines. No one gets kicked out of the Marines," Ed practically spat.

The judge banged his gavel.

"You are out of order, Mr. Peletier. Ms. Harrison, you may sit." The judge waved at Andrea dismissively. "Now, how do you plead on the charges against you?"

"Not guilty," Ed said smugly.

"Very well. Your trial is set for three weeks from today. You will not leave this building until you have signed every last one of those papers in front of the court clerk. I don't care if you sit here for weeks."

At the judge's direction, Ed was removed from the courtroom. Beth squeezed Shane's hand one more time before he walked with Michonne to the front of the courtroom.

"Mr. Walsh, you are charged with assault and battery. How do you plead?" the judge asked in a much more compassionate tone.

"My client pleads not guilty, your honor," Michonne replied.

Before the judge could say any thing else, Andrea stood.

"Your honor, my client would like to say a few words regarding the charges against Mr. Walsh," she petitioned demurely.

The judge sighed. "Why not? Everything else about this day is highly irregular."

"Your honor," Merle said as he stood and sauntered to the front to join Michonne and Shane. Even Daryl wasn't sure if Merle's tone was an insult or actual respect for the judge.

"As a former lawman myself, I understand where Walsh was coming from," Merle began.

The judge laughed. "Lawman, Dixon?"

"Of course, Sir," Merle chuckled as he handed the Judge something. "Thirteen years undercover for the DEA, just retired Friday. Apparently I did such a great job, even my hometown bought my cover. My discharge from the Marines was the beginning of my cover, but let's get back to Walsh." Merle stopped to look at Shane, a mixture of anger and gratitude on his face.

"The way I see it, Walsh saved Carol from being beaten to death by that piece of trash." The judge raised his eyebrows at Melre's description of Ed but allowed him to continue. "Once he was finished with Carol he would have tried to finish what he had started when Carol interrupted him. Seein' as how that would affect my daughter, I really don't give a rat's ass that Walsh may have been a little excessive. If you factor in that he was a friend to Carol, coached Sophia in little league, were his actions really excessive? Wouldn't we all take things a little personal if we discovered our friend in that situation?" Merle paused as the judge thought that over. "Now, imagine this isn't the first time you have found your friend in this situation. Wouldn't your reaction be even more intense?"

The judge cleared his throat and looked down.

"I for one feel a little safer at night knowing fine deputies like Walsh are keeping us safe from trash like Ed," Merle continued. Beth bit her lip, she was ninety five percent certain Merle was being facetious.

"I would ask, at least for Sophia and Carol's sakes, that all charges against Shane Walsh be dropped. My little girl has already been through hell and is going to be dragged through more for Ed's trial. Please don't make her have to testify in two trials. Her testimony in Ed's will let you know without a doubt that Shane's treatment of Ed was more than justified." Merle finished with a voice of steel, his blue eyes like ice. Without asking for leave, he returned to Carol's side.

The judge stared at the papers on his desk for what felt like an eternity to Shane. Finally, he looked up.

"All charges against you are dismissed, Mr. Walsh. They will also be removed from your record. You are free to go."

Everyone stood again as the judge left the courtroom. The second the door closed on him, everyone except for Merle and Carol made their way to Shane. He was engulfed in a massive group hug. Carefully he extricated himself from the well-wishers and made his way to Merle. Cautiously, he extended his hand. Merle eyed the hand warily.

"Thank you, Merle. You didn't have to do that. I really appreciate it," he said sincerely. Merle grasped his hand.

"I owe you twice, once for watching out for Carol and Sophia and once for calling me last week. You owed me for keeping the secret once you knew. I guess this makes us even, Walsh."

... ...

Thirty minutes later, Rosita had made her way to the high school for her interview. Tara, Beth and Daryl waited in one of the interrogation rooms at for Shane's disciplinary hearing to be over. Glenn had left to pick up Sophia to visit her mother and meet Merle. In less time than they anticipated, Michonne opened the door, a smile on her normally solemn face. Beth breathed a sigh of relief as Shane walked in behind her, a smile ear to ear. Jumping out of her chair, she launched herself at Shane, hugging him tight. He kissed her temple, pulling her closer.

"Merle sent a letter to the hearing and made the same plea in Shane's behalf. Well, with more colorful language," Michonne explained. "Every single member of the disciplinary council agreed with him. Shane is reinstated as of right now. His first shift is tonight. He does have to complete an anger management class for law enforcement officers within the next six weeks. He can either take the course in Atlanta or Athens." Michonne caught Daryl's eye. They both tried not to smile at how well that would work out for the pair still hugging in the middle of the room.

"Um, Beth? Rosita's waiting outside. She is going to the diner across the street so we can get something to eat before we head back. I'm just going to go meet her. Just join us when you can," Tara said hesitantly. She patted Shane on the shoulder as she walked by. "Congratulations, or whatever is appropriate for things like this."

Daryl stood. "Food sounds good, why don't we join 'em?" he asked Michonne.

"Sounds great. Let me grab my husband so he can take his break," she agreed.

Shane reluctantly released Beth but retained her hand. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

...

During their early lunch, Rosita answered questions about her interview. She was pretty sure it went well, but wasn't totally sure. The discussion about her interview led to Shane, Daryl and Rick entertaining them with stories about everyone involved in Rosita's interview. The whole time, Shane either held Beth's hand or kept an arm around her. Rick tried not to share too many significant glances with Michonne and Daryl.

At last, everyone was finished. Michonne kissed Rick goodbye and walked down the street to her law firm. Tara and Rosita waited in Rosita's car for Beth to say goodbye to Shane. He walked her slowly from the door of the diner to the car's passenger side door. Gently he cupped her face in his hands. Daryl and Rick discretely watched from the diner door.

"Thank you for letting me crash at your place this weekend," he kissed her lips softly. "For helping me clear me head." He kissed her softly again. He pulled back and looked into her deep blue eyes. He was relieved to still have a job and not be on his way to jail, but his heart felt like it was constricting. He leaned down, taking her lips in his one more time; sliding his hands from her face to her hair he deepened the kiss. Beth's hands clutched the lapels on his suit coat, pulling him closer. When he finally pulled back, he rested his forehead on hers.

"Call me when you get home?" he murmured.

Unable to answer, Beth nodded her head then leaned up to kiss him one more time.

"Reckon he'll be taking the class in Athens instead of Atlanta," Daryl casually commented to Rick.

"I think you're right," Rick answered with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for the continued support, reads, reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **Some drama was supposed to go down in this chapter but a very long stressful week had me wanting to write fluff instead, but drama is coming. I will try my very hardest to find time this weekend to write the next chapter.**

 **The usual disclaimer applies- nothing TWD is mine.**

Two a.m. Saturday morning, Beth sleepy returned from the practice room on campus. She had been practicing in the music room every chance she had as her last semester drew to a close. She hoped all the practicing would help not just with passing her finals but also with how much she missed Shane. It hadn't even been a full week but she still missed him terribly- his teasing, his smirk, his laugh, his arms around her at night. His anger management class started later that day so in a few short hours she would see him again. Quietly she tiptoed through the house to her room while thoughts of Shane filled her mind.

In the privacy of her dark room she quickly slipped out of her sandals, shed her sundress and grabbed a grey T-shirt from the hook on the back of her door. 'POLICE' was printed across the front in bold black letters. Shane had left it behind on Monday so Beth had been sleeping in it ever since; she breathed in his scent as she pulled the shirt over her head. Wearily she sat down on the edge of her bed to plug her phone into her charger. A strong, muscular arm circled her waist, startling Beth. Instinctively she shoved her elbow backwards, satisfied when she felt it striking flesh. She jumped out of bed as the owner of the arm groaned and gasped out her name. Quickly she flipped on her bedroom light, shocked.

Struggling to sit up in her bed was a tank top clad Shane, rubbing his throat.

On his part, Shane was proud of her for thinking quickly and reacting to what she thought was a dangerous situation. After he caught his breath he noticed she was wearing his T-shirt- he had left it on purpose so he would have an excuse to come visit her again. Thanks to his anger management class, he hadn't needed to use the excuse. He felt a rush of possessiveness fill him at the sight of her in his shirt, her hair streaming down her back.

"Shane!" Beth exclaimed and launched herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him, she started kissing the red mark on his throat. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later!"

Pulling her tighter to him, Shane flipped her so she was laying on her back on the bed and he was leaning over her. He maneuvered her arms above her head, holding them there with one hand while he traced her collarbone with the other.

"You know, assaulting an officer is a felony," he replied with a smirk.

"If I let you sleep with me, could you let it slide this time?" Beth batted her lashes at him.

"I think we can arrange something," he answered with a wink.

Gently he leaned down to pepper her collarbone and throat with tiny kisses. His stubble tickled Beth's skin. When she couldn't stifle her laughter any more, Shane released her hands, kissing her tenderly on the lips before lying next to her on his side.

"Where are Bear and Diesel? I thought they were coming with you?" Beth asked as she reached for his hand.

"Bear abandoned me for Tara's bed and Diesel went with Rosita. I apparently can't compete with undivided female attention." Shane smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "Sorry I scared you; I was hoping to surprise you by coming you tonight. I must have fallen asleep waiting for you after your roommates turned in and stole my dogs."

Beth traced his cheekbone with her thumb. "It's a nice surprise. Sorry about your neck; it's gonna leave a mark."

Raising his eyebrows he bit his lip before answering. "I'm just gonna tell everyone you get frisky in bed." Beth rolled her eyes and hit him with her pillow. "See? All dominatrix."

Beth's reply was cut off by a yawn. Wordlessly, Shane hopped out of bed, turned off the light then returned to curl up behind Beth. Beth pulled his arms around her.

"I missed you, Beth Greene," he murmured into her ear.

"I missed you, too, Shane Walsh."

…..

"If you had different plumbing, Shane, I would seriously give Beth some competition," Tara said around a bite of omelet. "I could eat these for breakfast everyday."

"Why, Tara, I do believe you are just flattering me so you can get seconds," Shane replied in his imitation of a Southern belle.

"How long is your class again?" Rosita asked.

"From noon to six, every Saturday for the next three Saturdays," Shane reminded her. He sat down at the table next to Beth.

"Your last class is the day after graduation," Rosita pointed out.

"That means you can help us move all our heavy furniture!" Tara exclaimed.

Shane watched Beth carefully for a reaction, but she was pointedly not looking at him. He had already been searching for the perfect graduation gift for her.

"If you ladies want me here and will let me crash here again that weekend, I'll gladly help."

Rosita left the table taking her plate as well as Tara's to the sink. "Mind if we take your dogs for a walk to the park and back?" she asked.

"As long as you clean up any little presents they drop. You sure y'all are ok watching the dogs while I am at my class?" he questioned, his brow furrowed.

"Our plan is to spoil them rotten." Tara grinned as she grabbed the leashes on the counter.

Shane watched carefully until they were outside. "Beth, you ok?" Gingerly he rubbed her back.

"I was going to invite you to my graduation, but if you already have Saturday off for your class, you won't be able to take the day off the day before, too," she turned towards him, trying to hide her disappointment.

"If I had an official invitation, I could probably work something out with my boss," Shane teased. "Don't worry about inconveniencing me or my work, seriously. If you want me there, I'll be there. I might have to miss the celebrations before hand but I promise to make it up to you once I am here."

Beth turned her blue eyes on Shane. The intensity there took his breath away. "I do want you there," she whispered.

"Then I'm there," he flashed her a half smile.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

…

Several hours later, Shane was glad for once for his reputation. The reasons some of the other cops were there turned his stomach; they made what he did to Ed look like a playground squabble. Luckily they had all heard the rumors about Shane- how he supposedly tampered with witnesses, how he killed a guy in cold blood just for being in the same car as the guy that shot his partner, how he let an accident victim die that was a rival of a friend, how he threatened to kill a rape suspect that later turned up dead. None of the rumors where true; however, they were based on just enough fact that every dirty or power hungry cop believed them. He was grateful the good cops never did. Tonight, his reputation kept everyone at bay. He was very excited when the class finally ended and he could join Beth for dinner.

Pushing his way through the crowded restaurant, he finally found Beth at the bar. Her eyes caught his, lighting up at his appreciative smile. She eased off the barstool, careful to keep her red dress from sliding up. "Damn," he mouthed at her from across the room. She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the crimson from staining her cheeks. After a maneuvering a few more feet, he took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe you are getting me to try sushi," he said as a greeting.

"You already like fish, you'll like this," she countered as nudged him with her shoulder. He took the hint and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"This kind of fish is what I use as bait," he goaded her.

"You will try it once and be hooked," she promised then wrinkled her nose in embarrassment when she realized she had made a fishing reference.

Shane chuckled. The hostess approached them with a smile. "Greene, party of two?" she asked, motioning for them to follow her to their table. Shane enjoyed the view of Beth walking in front of him.

By the end of dinner, Shane had to concede that Beth was right- he did like sushi. They debated going dancing with Tara and Rosita or just going back to Beth's to watch a movie. They settled on watching a movie- both of them secretly hoping to spend the time making out. On their way out, Shane accidentally bumped into a red haired woman.

"Pardon me," he said quickly, not even glancing at the woman.

The woman stared at him in shock, watching him and Beth walk out the door. "What is it, Tiffani?" her friend asked.

"That was my ex, Shane Walsh. I work with the girl that was with him."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you, thank you, thank you all for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Shane doesn't appear very much in this one, but he is discussed quite a bit.**

 **I still do not own The Walking Dead or any song lyrics quoted.**

Bear and Diesel stuck their heads out of the truck's extra cab window Sunday morning as Shane kissed Beth goodbye. Beth was leaning against the truck's diver side door, her arms around Shane's neck; he had one hand braced on the roof of the truck and another at Beth's waist while he kissed her deeply. Every time Beth would let out a small moan, the dogs would whine. Feeling left out, Diesel leaned as far out of the window as he could and licked Shane's neck.

"Diesel," Shane groaned in frustration. Pulling back from Beth he wiped his neck with his sleeve. Beth covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter. He shook his head and rubbed at his neck, his face red.

"I guess he is telling me I am taking too long and it's time to go."

Standing on her tiptoes, Beth kissed his check, then his lips, gently. She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Be safe until I see you again," she ordered.

"I promise." Shane held her tight for a few minutes before slowly releasing her. "You have to stay out of trouble too, no bar fights," he teased.

"Why should you have all the fun?" She shrugged with a smile.

"Then just make sure you win and get out before the cops show," he advised, his eyes dancing with mischief. He kissed her briefly but thoroughly one last time before climbing into his truck.

"Text me when you get home?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"I'll call you," he winked. "See you soon."

Standing in her driving way, Beth watched him drive down her street. When the black truck turned the corner and was out of sight, she sighed, her heart heavy.

…..

Beth would never admit to counting the days until she saw Shane again, but she was noticeably happier as the week passed. Shane worked the day shift Friday so he was coming Friday night with boxes to help her start packing. On Thursday, she went into work early to help re-stock the bar. All the college students studying, or avoiding studying, for finals had severely affected their alcohol supply. Beth had taken her last final of her college career that very morning. She still couldn't believe that she was finished and would graduate in just over a week. She daydreamed about life after college while she stocked the shelves behind the bar.

"Hey, Tiffani," Beth said over her shoulder to the bartender coming on duty.

"Hey, Beth," the red-haired woman replied a little more reserved than her usual outgoing self. Tiffani was eight years older than Beth and was very popular with the male patrons due to her generous endowments in certain areas.

"What's up?" Beth asked, turning to face the older woman.

"So, um," Tiffani began. She picked nervously at a dishtowel on the bar as she tried to choose her words carefully. "I saw you on a date Saturday."

"And?" Beth asked hesitantly.

"Um, I used to date Shane- about six years ago. I worked at a bar just outside of King County and I met him when he came in for a bachelor party for a friend. We dated for six months." Tiffani pushed the dishtowel down the counter away from herself.

Beth tired to breathe normally. Knowing Shane had dated a lot of different woman and coming face to face with one was a completely different story.

"Ok," she said slowly, reaching for the discarded dishtowel.

"I, um, I just wanted to warn you that dating him can be hard, really hard." Tiffani looked at her hands, not wanting yet to see how Beth was reacting.

"How?" Beth asked, frustrated that all she could manage were one-word answers.

"He may be amazing in bed, but he is a horrible boyfriend. He is a horrendous flirt but then gets jealous easily and is super possessive. He's a workaholic and always put his work and friends first. I was always the last on his list. I think he only gave me a key to his place so I could wait around at his apartment for him to actually have time for me. Then he would get mad if I rearranged things or bought curtains or Heaven forbid turned on more than one light at a time," Tiffani listed Shane's relationship sins.

Beth tried to ignore the comment about Shane in bed with Tiffani. The mental image horrified and sickened her. Everything else she said about Shane did fit the way she remembered him from six years ago but not how he had treated her so far. At Tiffani's last comment, Beth laughed out loud in recognition.

"Oh! You are light bulb girl!" she blurted out.

Tiffani's eyes widened and her mouth formed an O before she could finally speak.

"What?" she finally managed to get out.

"You're the girl he was always fighting with about leaving the lights on," Beth smirked, feeling like she had the upper hand in this awkward conversation.

"Have you two talked about me?" Tiffani asked, clearing embarrassed and upset.

"Not for several years." At Tiffani's confused expression, Beth continued. "I have known Shane since I was a little girl. He was friends with my older brother and sister as well as my brother-in-law all growing up. You do realize he was a sheriff's deputy? That isn't a nine to five job. Sometimes he might be scheduled for a ten or twelve hour shift then something comes up and he has to work even longer. He is incredibly loyal to his friends because they have been his family." Beth's voice rose and her pulse raced as she defended Shane

Tiffani stared at Beth in shock for a moment.

"I understand, but he completely neglected me to help his best friend's wife and son when his friend was in the hospital," Tiffani countered waspishly.

Again, Beth responded with a short laugh. Twisting the dishtowel in her hands, she was relentless with her defense. "His friend was in a coma after being shot! He was in the hospital for months! Lori and Carl needed his emotional support, not to mention his help with other things Rick would have normally done."

Tiffani snorted. "I think Lori definitely need his help with _other_ things," she spat. "Was the ink even dry on Rick and Lori's divorce papers when she started dating Shane? Is Rick certain Lori's daughter is his and not Sha-"

Beth never let her finish. "I'm sorry things did not work out for you and left you bitter. However, I will not stand here and listen to you malign him and other people that are dear to me. I quit." Unceremoniously she untied her apron and threw it on the counter. Relived that she was just supposed to help tend the bar and not sing that night, she stormed out.

Too furious to drive, Beth left her truck in the employee parking lot to walk down the street. Rosita was studying and Tara was on a date. She wandered until she found her favorite hamburger joint and decided to eat her frustrations.

The smell of fatty goodness greeted her as she opened the door, lifting her spirits considerably. She ordered a bacon mushroom cheeseburger with the works, chili cheese fries and a vanilla shake at the register. Carefully balancing her tray of food she found an empty booth in the corner. Munching on a cheese drenched fry she debated calling Shane to see if he had a moment. Deciding to wait to talk to him in person, she put her phone back in her pocket. A new tray sliding across the table drew her attention.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jimmy asked.

"Go right ahead," Beth gestured at the empty seat in front of her.

They chatted about their classes and graduation while they ate. After finishing his own burger and fries, Jimmy started to fidget.

"Spit it out, Jimmy," Beth said impatiently.

"Do you think we made a mistake, breaking up?" he finally asked uncertainly.

"You were cheating on me, so no," she replied decisively and took a large bite of her shake. .

"I know we would have a lot to work though, but do you think you could give me another chance?"

Beth carefully set her shake down. "In the words of one of my favorite singers, we are never, ever getting back together."

"Is it cause of Walsh?"

"What?" Beth asked in bewilderment.

"I've seen you around town with him a few times," Jimmy mumbled.

"Ah. I get it, someone else is interested so now I am all shiny, new and interesting again," she retorted.

"No! It just made me remember what we had, what I screwed up," Jimmy rejoined.

"Our relationship was over a long time ago, way before Shane was in the picture. We held on longer than we should have, Jimmy. Let's just stay friends, if we can," she continued in a softer tone.

"It's just hard to see you with someone else," Jimmy mumbled.

"At least you haven't seen Shane half dressed while kissing me," Beth taunted him.

"Will you at least be careful with Walsh?"

Beth looked up to the ceiling in exasperation.

"What is it with today? Is it National Intervention Day or Anti-Shane Walsh Day? Maybe Jealous Ex Day?" Beth looked back at Jimmy. "Why in the world would I need to be careful with Shane? I have known him forever and he has never once done anything to hurt me. Teased me mercilessly, yes; but he would never hurt me." Her conviction shone in her sapphire eyes.

"But he might break your heart. He is a womanizer and he was killed a few men," Jimmy persisted.

Beth closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing at her temples. "In self defense in the line of duty."

"But he let Michonne's ex-husband die so she wouldn't have to go through a huge custody battle," Jimmy shot back.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard! Mike was a heroin user who overdosed! I am sure Shane did everything he could until the paramedics arrived. If he had lived, what judge would have given custody of a four year old to an addict? And Michonne is one of the best lawyers in Georgia. That is just stupid old bitty gossip, James Allen Johnson, and you know it."

Beth's eyes flashed. Quickly she picked up her trash to stack it neatly on her tray.

"But you can't deny what he did to Ed." Jimmy stood as she did.

"Nothing everyone else hasn't wanted to do for years, Shane was just the one who had the balls to act on it. Maybe he shouldn't have done it while on duty but he was protecting Carol and Sophia. Until you can be civil about Shane, I don't think we can be friends."

Abruptly, Beth picked up her tray, dumped the trash in the bin and stacked the tray on the shelf above the bin. For the second time in an hour, she stormed off.

Friday night was not coming nearly fast enough, she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for** **all the follows, favorites, reads and reviews!** Please forgive all the typos, I am typing this on my phone as I wait in the middle of the night for the vet on call to call me back about my dog. I kept accidentally deleting the story and had to keep retyping it.

Just a little warning on my writing process. I am a little too methodical. I have the entire outline written out before I start. I then out line each chapter. I revise and refine each chapter outline multiple times before I type it. This makes it take me even longer to get each chapter out. Thank you for being patient and sticking with the story. The next chapter will be her graduation.

I **do not own Beth, Shane, Rosita, Tara or The Walking Dead.**

...

Shane was the first to admit he was not the most patient of men; he hated traffic jams, long lines, and boring meetings. He liked to joke that he liked his steak rare just because it was ready quicker. For some reason he was looking forward to heading out on the highway on a Friday afternoon for a two hour drive. The reason was not the six hour anger management class he had the next day - it was the petite blonde he would be sleeping with that night. Just sleeping.

That was another thing Shane had miraculously developed patience for. Never in his adult life had it been three weeks since he first kissed a girl and he still had not so much as copped a feel. It wasn't that he didn't want to go further, in fact he couldn't think of a single thing he wanted more, it was because Beth Greene was worth the wait. There was no way he was going to screw this up.

He wasn't even sure what **_this_** was. Were they just friends with benefits? A fling? Was she seeing other people or was she his girlfriend? He knew they really needed to talk, to have the usually dreaded Define The Relationship talk. He honestly wasn't dreading it with Beth, he wanted to make sure everyone knew they were together. The timing just wasn't quite right. She would be back home in just over a week and would have less stress, less going on. Besides, he didn't want to make his last weekend with her in Athens awkward in any way. So he would be patient and wait to talk to her after graduation and she moved back home.

...

Four hours later, talking was the furthest thing from either Beth or Shane's mind. Their mouths and tongues were otherwise occupied. Beth was sitting on the counter with Shane in front of her, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands were entwined in his hair pulling him as close to her as their clothes would allow. For the first time ever, Shane had dared to slide a hand inside the back of her shirt. The feel of Shane's massive hand splayed across her bare back interfered with Beth's thought process.

"Ew! Gross you two! My food touches that counter," Tara whined as she entered the kitchen, take our containers in her hands.

Rosita chuckled as she entered behind Tara; she thought it was adorable when they managed to catch the two kissing.

"If you two do not have to practice mouth to mouth resuscitation some more, would you like to go to Battle of the Bands at the park tomorrow night with Jake and me? Tara is bailing on us," she asked nonchalantly while she gapped plastic utensils.

"Sounds great. You want to, babe?" Shane asked Beth.

The term of endearment caught Beth off guard for a moment. It was the first time he had ever called her that.

"Of course! This year should be the best one yet," she replied enthusiastically once she recovered.

During their meal they listened to Tara describe her date from the night before in great detail. Shane wasn't paying attention to a single word, he was too busy internally berating himself for letting 'babe' slip out. He desperately hoped it hadn't scared Beth.

When dinner was finished, he followed Beth to the living room to pack up her movies, books, pictures and knick knacks.

"So something interesting happened yesterday at work," Beth said, her back to him as she collected books from a shelf.

"Oh?" he prompted. He sat cross legged on the floor stacking books in the box next to him.

"I discovered I work, well worked, with someone you know," she continued, her back still to Shane.

"Who?" he asked, his interest piqued. He couldn't think of anyone he knew in Athens besides Beth.

"Tiffani Rollins."

Shane froze. Shitshitshitshit, he thought. Tiffani was the worst possible ex for Beth to talk to. Hell, most of his one night stands would have been better.

"I am so sorry, that conversation couldn't have been a fun one. We crashed and burned horribly. I was a jack ass immature boyfriend and she was needy and immature. Not a great combination for a fairytale ending. We dated when my world was collapsing - Rick was shot and in a coma, your momma and Shaun passed - neither one us dealt with everything in a healthy or adult manner," Shane relayed calmly. His knuckles were white from gripping the book in his hands. His heart raced as he waited for a response from Beth.

Slowly she turned around. "Did you figure that all out from just one anger management class?" she asked cheekily while she crossed the room. She took the book from his hands and dropped down into his lap.

Of their own accord his arms wrapped around her slight frame. "Nope, when your best friend is a psychologist you get pyscho analyzed on a daily basis for free," he tried to smile.

"I didn't listen to her. In fact, I quit," she said quietly. She focused on his Adam's Apple to aviod his eyes.

"You didn't have to quit because of me," he protested.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to sit there and listen to her. Besides, I only had three shifts left."

"You'll have plenty of time to pack up all your crap then," he teased.

Beth's only response was a weak smile.

"Did something else happen? Did she slap you?" He asked in concern.

That elicited a real smile.

"No, nothing like that. I ran into Jimmy, too. He wants to get back together."

Shane's blood boiled. He really wanted to throttle the kid. "And what did you say?" he asked, forcing himself to respond calmly.

"I quoted Taylor Swift at him and walked away. I am not traveling that road again," she answered vehemently.

Shane knew now would be a perfect time to have That talk. However, when Beth turned her cerulean eyes on him, and her lips brushed his, he forgot all about what he was going to say


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter brought to you early courtesy of insomnia. Thank you all for your reads, reviews, follows and favorites. I am a little behind on responding to reviews but I am working on catching up. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **As a little note, because Beth and Shane's relationship is still undefined he really felt like most of the celebration should be with her family. He wasn't sure how he fit in on her day.**

 **The regular disclaimer applies.**

 **...**

"Beth, you have another delivery!" Tara called in exasperation from the front door.

In was the morning of graduation and Beth had already had two deliveries from the florist; a bouquet of mixed spring flowers from Maggie and Glenn as well as bouquet of red roses from her father. Curious, Beth quickly made her way to the front door.

"Could you sign here, ma'am?" asked the delivery man. "This here is the strangest request we have ever filled," he said as he handed Beth a small clear box. The contents were wrapped in tissue paper. To Beth's surprise, he also handed her a vase of a dozen sunshine yellow roses.

Tara helped Beth carry the flowers to the coffee table. They sat on the couch and Tara handed her the cards. The card from the roses read simply, "Congratulations! ~Shane". Beth had to admit, she was a little disappointed at the card; she wondered why he sent such beautiful flowers with such a generic card.

Next she opened the card that went to the small box, a wistful smile graced her lips as she read.

"Beth,

May your sunshine always turn into wishes and all your wishes come true.

Yours,

SW"

"That's kind of cryptic," Tara made a face at the card. "Kind of expected more from your Deputy."

"It makes perfect sense if it is what I think it is," Beth smiled. She turned to Tara, her smile changed to a frown. "And once again, he is not my Deputy." She reached for the box.

"Maybe not officially," Tara grumbled.

Beth gasped as she opened the box. Gently she picked up a nosegay of dandelions, a green ribbon tied around them. Tears started to trickle down her face.

"He sent you weeds! Has that man been taking drugs from the evidence room?" Tara exclaimed.

"These are perfect. My favorite flowers are actually dandelions," Beth expounded as she wiped her tears. "They are the color of sunshine and then they turn into wishes. When I was little I made my sibling's friends crowns, bracelets, necklaces, and bouquets from dandelions every spring and summer. They were such good sports and wore them after I explained why I loved them. I can't believe he remembered." She continued to hold the small yellow plant reverently in her hand.

"Will you help me find a way to pin it to my gown?" She asked Tara.

"Of course," Tara said, leaving the couch to rummage through the boxes stacked in the living room.

...

Shane was glad Beth had FedExed him his ticket for her graduation. He was running a lot later than expected and was worried he may not get there until after the seven o'clock start. Luckily he had picked up his suit from the cleaners that morning so he didn't have to worry about that.

He knew Beth's family had arrived around noon and she had given them a tour of the campus and went to an early dinner with Hershel, Maggie and Glenn. Maggie and Hershel would leave their hotel to head back home early the next morning while Glenn stayed to help pack up Beth's truck and drive back with her. Anything that needed to be stored until Beth found her own apartment - like her couch, bed and kitchen items - would go in Shane's truck and be stored in his garage. Hershel and Maggie didn't see anything out of the ordinary with Shane's offer; he had been a friend of the family for over two decades and would be in the area. Anyone offering to help Beth was never a surprise anyways, Beth was always helping others so everyone was always willing to reciprocate.

He mulled this all over while he searched for a parking spot outside the stadium. The first available one was farther away then he would have liked to be. Walking as quickly as he could, he tried not to wrinkle his suit.

...

Beth kept anxiously checking her phone while she waited for the long line of graduates to enter the stadium and be seated.

"He'll be here, don't worry. He told you a few hours ago that he might be a little late. He will get here before you walk," Rosita reassured her.

Beth sighed and returned her phone to her clutch. She heard a small commotion down the hallway behind her and turned around for a better look.

"Holy Hotness, Batman," she breathed.

There in a dark charcoal grey suit, smoke colored gray shirt and black tie, his hair recently trimmed was Shane, blocked by two security guards. He showed them something in his hand before they sheepishly let him pass. Beth admired how well the cut of the suit accentuated his broad shoulders and pectorals. Several women looked at him greedily as he walked by. Beth bit her lip when he stopped in front of her. His heart was swollen with emotion when he noticed she was wearing the dandelions he had sent. They looked into each other's eyes for a few electric moments.

"Hey," he whispered softly before leaning down to gently kiss her cheek. "I didn't think I would catch you before you were seated."

"What did you show them to be allowed pass?" she queried, trying to calm her wildly beating heart.

Showing her his Sheriff Deputy's badge he couldn't help but smirk. "They never notice it is the wrong county."

Beth tried her hardest to glare at him. "Abusing power, Shane. What am I going do with you?"

Shane bit his lip and cocked an eyebrow. "I have my handcuffs, too, if you want to punish me later."

His heart almost stopped at her reply.

"Maybe I will," she challenged him. Her eyes filled with mirth as she continued. "I'll cuff you to Maggie right before I tell her where you are sleeping tonight."

"I won't do it anymore until after your graduation. See? I am reformed," he held up his hands in surrender. Slowly he dropped his hands, one hand retrieving something from his pocket.

"I have something else for you; it's the whole reason I was abusing power."

Carefully extending his hand he displayed a small rectangular red box. Beth opened it to find a sterling silver chain with a charm of a dandelion seed. The seed was bent to look like it was blowing in the wind.

"Just a reminder to not give up on your dreams," he explained quietly.

"Oh, Shane! It's beautiful!" she gushed.

Gingerly she removed the necklace from the box and held it out to Shane. She turned her back to him for him to fasten it on. She was glad Maggie had talked her into an up do; it made the task easier for Shane. Once it was secure, she spun around to hug him fiercely.

"Thank you!"

She tilted her head up to look into his deep chocolate eyes. No longer able to hold back, Shane cupped the back of her head in his hands and kissed her. It was soft and sweet to begin with but ended with fire.

...

 **Credit for the inspiration for the dandelion gifts goes to my sister in law Jen. She loves dandelions for the very reason Beth states.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the huge delay in updating! Life has been crazy busy and I decided to tear up my knee for kicks and giggles. You know, because life needed to get more complicated. Thank you for all the reads, reviews follows and favorites! An extra special Thank You to brady66 and Daydreamer123 for helping me stay motivated and to daneruhl and zombielibrarian for nicely making me feel guilty for not updating sooner.**

 **This chapter is super short and is just to set the stage for the next couple chapters.**

 **I still do not own anything!**

Beth stretched after closing the tailgate on Shane's truck. All of Beth and Rosita's things had been successfully loaded in his truck as well as Beth's truck and Rosita's car. Rosita was offered the job at Beth's old high school and was moving down now, Eugene and Lori were letting her rent the apartment above their garage. Glenn was driving Beth's truck back while Beth had changed her mind and decided to ride with Rosita. She could tell Glenn wanted to ask her questions about Shane she wasn't ready to answer yet. Shane put an ice cold soda against the back of her neck, startling her.

"Oh, that feels so nice," she sighed once she realized what the sensation was.

"You've been working since before the sun came up, aren't you glad you get to go home and unload most of this in a few hours?" Shane smirked as he opened his own soda.

"That is why I have a big sister. I am just glad we won't have to deal with everything in your truck for a while; all the heavy crap is in there," she said in relief.

"You be safe driving," Shane said seriously. "I'll be home about ten or so if you want to drop by, get anything important out of your truck. I'll be working a double shift tomorrow."

Beth turned to face him. "I promise not to let Rosita drive too crazy. Call me when you are thirty minutes out and I'll meet you at your place." She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to spill her soda. "You drive careful too," she whispered.

Shane looked down at her and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I promise."

….

Jessie Anderson was not your typical small town housewife. Her husband was a doctor in Atlanta, only coming home on weekends while she lived in small town Senoia in King County with their two children. Neither one was faithful, nor did they care as long the affairs were conducted discreetly. Pete liked to have a beautiful woman on his arm at work or community functions and Jessie enjoyed the material perks that came with being a doctor's wife. Since moving two years ago, Jessie had set her sights on two attractive men in uniform. Once she met Rick Grimes' wife, she had backed off. She was pretty sure Michonne could snap her in half. That left just one elusive man she had not been able catch yet: Shane Walsh. He had flat out turned her down claiming he did not have affairs with married women, but she had heard the rumors and didn't want to give up. She decided to bide her time with other willing deputies, firemen, or disgruntled husbands. She was pretty sure she could eventually get him to cave because he didn't have anyone significant in his life and after all, a man had needs. On her way home at two in the morning from her latest tryst she drove by Shane's house. Much to her chagrin, Shane was outside with a woman. A young woman - much younger than Jessie herself. Full of curiosity, she parked slightly around the corner and watched as Shane walked the girl to a large bright yellow pickup truck. The girl leaned her back against the truck while Shane slipped one hand behind her back. Jessie watched them kiss passionately until she could no longer stand it. She needed to step up her game, she thought as she drove away.

…..

Rosita had rented the apartment sight unseen. She was pleasantly surprised by the neat little one bedroom apartment. The day after moving from Athens, Beth stopped by to help her unpack and give her a tour of the town. On their way out to Beth's truck, Lori stopped them.

"Beth, honey, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

Rosita and Beth looked at each other in confusion. "Sure, Lori. What's up?" Beth asked.

"I have a friend that saw you outside Shane's house late last night," she said pointedly in her best concerned mom voice.

"And?" Beth prompted.

"I didn't know you have been seeing him," Lori stalled.

'It is still kind of new. We haven't been hiding anything but we haven't been making huge announcements, either. I am sorry you found out from a friend instead of from me," Beth half apologized.

"Oh, sweetie, that isn't what worries me. It's Shane. I am not sure he is capable of an adult relationship," Lori warned. "I don't want your heart broken."

"Lori, _you_ dated him. He treated you well," Beth dropped her smile.

"But it didn't end well. I am just looking out for you." Lori crossed her arms across her stomach.

"I appreciate it, Lori, I really do. I like Shane in my life and I am not going to hold his past against him," Beth said firmly. "Now if you will excuse us, we are going to go grab some lunch."

She turned and quickly walked away, pulling a mystified Rosita with her. Nether woman spoke until they were pulling out of the driveway.

"I have no idea who Lori was talking about, Beth. The Shane I know looks at you like you walk on water and hung the moon," Rosita offered hesitantly.

"Thanks, Rosi. I knew Shane used to be a player. But I swear he is different now, different with me," Beth said vehemently. "Just wish every one else could see it or just keep their nose out of it."


	20. Chapter 20

**I know, you are all shocked to have another update relatively soon. I think the key for a bit is going to be keeping my chapters short, cutting them in half or thirds if I am short on time. That will keep the story moving and chapters flowing. Thanks for your patience as I try to get back in the rhythm of things. As always, thank you for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you, thank you!**

 **I don't own stuff and thangs etc etc.**

"Tell me again why we are taking a detour at the grocery store?" Rosita asked. Beth had been showing her around town when a call from Shane interrupted them. They did enjoy lunch at a quaint little diner before Beth dragged her to the local market.

"I told you, Shane unexpectedly has to pull a double shift. Leon has the flu so Shane is taking his shift at the high school prom and patrolling afterwards. I know he hates working prom - he feels like a hypocrite confiscating everyone's alcohol and breaking up make out sessions." She picked up a bag of flour and added it to the cart. "He was going to make me dinner tonight so I know he didn't pack a lunch," Beth explained patiently. "I want to make him something that he can eat quick and will taste better than a cold burger. Maybe a calzone."

"And so he will think of you all night and fall in love with you," Rosita teased in her pretend wistful voice, her hands clasped together under her chin. Rolling her eyes, Beth scoffed and pushed Rosita's shoulder.

"I need to find a man for you to fall in love with so you won't be a menace to society," she shot back at her former roommate.

"Ha ha ha. No one can handle all this. No one man is gonna tie me down," Rosita replied with a wink. "So when are we crashing prom?"

"At eight. Maybe I should take him lunch tomorrow, too," Beth mused out loud.

"Definitely. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Rosita said gravely.

"Rosita!"

"Ok, I'll stop," Rosita promised as the turned to the corner to walk down another isle.

From around behind a display of soda cans, Jessie smiled smugly to herself as she began to form a plan. She might show up at prom, too.

********

"I admit, I am a little jealous Beth brought you lunch," Rick said to Shane as he watched Shane scarf down the calzone as well as three brownies outside the school gym.

Shane winked and gave his best smirk with his mouth full.

"She is unmistakably a keeper," Rick continued while Shane swallowed. "Have you had a chance to tell her that?"

Shane shook his head as he wiped marina sauce and brownie crumbs from his mouth. "No, I was going to do that tonight. Make her dinner, casually mention I want to be her boyfriend or that we should be exclusive. Tell her she is my sun, my moon, my starlit sky. I deal in darkness without her. I haven't decided on which approach yet."

"Aww, my little Shane was going to ask her to go steady on Prom night," Rick ribbed. He quickly changed from teasing to aggravated. "Jessie at six o'clock," he warned under his breath. Both men sighed; neither one was in the mood to deal with her advances tonight. At least with Rick it was just mild attempts at flirting but she always got handsy with Shane.

"Why, good evening Deputies," she greeted them as she sauntered towards them. She was dressed in a short tight dress that looked more age appropriate for one of the girls in the dance than for a women who had sons at the dance. "I hope my boys aren't giving you any trouble." She stopped in front of Shane and rested a hand on his left arm. He tried to pull his arm away but she had a death grip on him. Frustrated, he used his right hand to pry hers away before taking a step back. "Do deputies get to steal a slow dance," she asked while stepping back into his space.

"Even if we do, I am seeing someone," Shane answered without any hint of regret or apology in his voice.

"Ah, but I just heard you say you are not exclusive. Yet." She trailed a hand up his chest causing him to jump back. Shane lost his patience with the woman.

"Mrs. Anderson, I am not interested. Why don't you go find a willing victim for you throw yourself at?"

Pouting, she turned and sashayed back to the parking lot. When she was far enough away, she opened her hand, holding up Shane's watch.

"Some day, you will be interested, Deputy Walsh. Once you have lost everything and are desperate enough," she said to herself with a sneer.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so sorry for such a long delay. Life has been crazy and I have had to focus on it for a while. I am waaaay behind on reading everyone's wonderful stories, too. Thank you all for your patience and still reading!**

 **As always, I do not own anything, just letting my imagination loose.**

The next morning, Shane paced back and forth in Rick's office as he waited for his attorney. He and Rick had spent a good two hours the night before looking all over the high school for his watch. If it hadn't been the watch Rick's father gave him when he graduated from the police academy, he probably wouldn't have noticed. He was pretty sure what, or more appropriately who, had taken it. He fumed as he paced, his agitation increasing with each step. A quick rap on the wooden door was all the warning he had before Andrea stepped in.

"Hey!" She smiled.

His response was a half-hearted smile.

"So Michonne got called in to court so she asked me to stop by and tell you she filed the sexual harassment suit and the request for a restraining order. I have the papers to serve Jessie right here. Did you file charges regarding the theft also?" Andrea paused as Shane nodded his head. "Great. I'll just grab the case number form Rick then. Are you sure she will show up so Rick can book her?"

"Oh, I am positive. If I call her, she will come running," he said glumly as he dropped in a chair. He rested his elbows on his knees then leaned his head against his hands. "I am worried she ran off to Beth's house to show her my watch and make up some bull shit story about how she got it."

"Have you warned Beth?" she asked as she took the chair next to him.

"Not yet. We thought it was best to get all the legal stuff out of the way first. I will track her down so I can tell her in person though," he sighed.

A knowing grin lit up Andrea's face. "You are in love with her, aren't you? No, don't answer that," she continued when Shane's head shot up in alarm. "I'm really glad you found someone who you really care about. I'll do everything I can to help Michonne keep Jessie from screwing that up," she promised.

Shane smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks, Andrea. That means a lot from you. I hope you find the same some day."

"Maybe I have and am just keeping it under wraps," she said with a smirk. "Now, you ready to call that lecherous woman so we can scare her away from you?"

...

Jessie waited in her car in the sheriff's department parking lot for several hours before she finally saw Beth's car pull in and park. She wanted to make sure Beth saw her talking to Jacqui, the receptionist. As she was getting out of the car, her phone started to ring. In shock she noticed it was Shane's number (she wouldn't admit to what she had to do to get his personal cell number). Normally she would have answered triumphantly but she needed to execute phase two of her plan first. She rushed out of her car and through the building doors making sure she was ahead of Beth. Once she was positive Beth was in hearing distance, she walked confidently to Jacqui's reception desk.

Beth noticed Jessie and stopped a ways down the hall out of Jacqui's line of sight.

"Jacqui, is Deputy Walsh in? I need to return something he left at my house last night when we were, um, visiting," Jessie added a note of embarrassment to her voice to make it convincing. Carefully she laid Shane's watch on the counter.

"Why would Shane be visiting you if he was working Leon's shift at the high school?" Jacqui asked skeptically, her arms folded across her chest.

"It was after prom was over. We had a rather late night," Jessie continued.

"And why would he see you if he has been involved with someone else," Jacqui pushed.

Jessie laughed. "Shane isn't tied down. I know he is seeing other women and it doesn't bother me. He is free to see whomever he wants; it isn't like he is exclusive with anyone," she replied haughtily.

Pursing her lips. Jacqui picked up her phone and buzzed Shane. "Deputy Walsh, Mrs. Anderson is here to see you."

A rush of emotions filled Beth- embarrassment, shame, anger, denial. She knew they hadn't made any promises but she had hoped they were on the same page at least. She wasn't ready to face Shane just yet, not with Jessie a there too. Hastily, she walked up to Jacqui's desk.

"Hey, Jacqui! May I use a post it note and a pen, please?" she asked politely. Hurriedly she wrote on the post it, "Something came up and I am busy tonight. Hope you enjoy lunch. -Beth". She pressed the sticky part of the note on to the Tupperware in her other hand and set it on the counter. "Can you just make sure Shane gets that?" Without waiting for an answer, she raced out of the building, just missing Rick and Andrea approaching Jessie.

"Jessie Anderson," Rick drawled.

"Rick Grimes," Jessie answered sarcastically.

"You are under arrest for theft," He smiled as he unhooked his handcuffs from his belt, cuffed Jessie and recited her Miranda rights. Andrea rolled up the paper work in her hand and placed it in Jessie's jacket pocket. "You can also consider yourself served," she smiled sweetly at the other woman. She watched with satisfaction as Jessie was lead down the hall, protesting her innocence all along the way. 

"Are you heading back to Shane's office?" Jacqui asked.

"I am."

"Would you mind taking this back to him?" Jacqui handed her the Tupperware from Beth. "If you could, I'll take Rick the watch Jessie claims Shane left at her house."

"Of course"' Andrea answered. She glanced at the note Beth had left. "Shit. Shane has some damage control to do."

...

Beth had driven around aimlessly for over an hour, her cell phone turned off. It wasn't like Shane had cheated; after all, they weren't exclusive but Beth had hoped he wasn't kissing anyone else while he was kissing her. Hurt and doubt encompassed her as she though of Tiffani and Lori's warnings. Maybe she had read Shane wrong. She wanted to believe she hadn't but Jessie having his watch didn't make any sense unless Shane was seeing other people. Not wanting to look like the pathetic girl that just sat around and waited for a guy, she decided on a plan of action. Maybe it was a petty action, she thought, but at least she would be doing something instead of stewing or crying. She drove to her dad's veterinary clinic, parked and entered the building.

"Hey, Patricia!" Beth called out to her father's assistant. "Is Zach in today?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes, I know Beth was childish and will be in this chapter, too. That is why you get two chapters in one day, I want to get past that stage really fast. But haven't we all done something stupid because we were hurt? She is putting off talking to Shane because she doesn't want to hear about Jessie. She does not know yet that Jessie lied. Thank you everyone fore reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

 **Still do not own anything.**

It had been twenty-six hours since Jessie was arrested. Twenty-six hours of unanswered texts and phone calls. Twenty-six hours of trying to track down Beth so he could explain everything about the Jessie situation. He cursed that blasted woman in his mind over and over for throwing a wrench into something that was going perfect. He really didn't blame Beth for avoiding him. With his reputation and Jessie's show, the situation looked really bad for him. He felt lucky she hadn't called to say she never wanted to see him again. Still, the silence hurt. He parked his patrol car at his favorite deli, rubbed his eyes, and exited. He checked his phone one more time in vain, praying Beth had texted him back. When he looked up, he took a step back in shock. Beth was sitting at a table outside with Zach. The Zach he had helped her avoid.

He briskly walked to the table, splayed his hands on the surface, and leaned down. "Hey, Beth. How is it going over here?" Shane asked.

Startled, Beth looked up. "It's going good," she forced a smile as she answered. "Just having a lunch date with Zach. Zach, you remember Shane?" she asked. Without waiting for a response, Beth continued her conversation with the deputy. "How's your day, Shane?"

"Can I talk to you for a second in private, please?" he asked.

"I- I'm on a date, Shane," she reminded him. "Why don't we talk later?"

"I wanted to talk to you earlier," he stated, "but you haven't been answering my phone calls, or my text messages. Are you giving me the brush off?" he asked trying to keep the pain from his voice.

"No," she said. "It's not like we are exclusive, or anything. I thought that we could see other people. You know, since you're seeing Jessie and all," she said vehemently.

"I am NOT seeing Jessie," he practically growled. "She made that up."

"I saw her bringing your watch back," Beth rolled her eyes. Zach shifted uncomfortably in his seat, pointedly looking elsewhere.

"I know what you saw," stated Shane, "but that was all just an act, she stole my watch. If you would've come talk to me, I could've straightened this out for you and you wouldn't have to be on a date with vet boy here," Shane seethed. He pushed off the table and stood up. "Glad to know you think so little of me," he said quietly.

"Shane," Beth said penitently.

"Enjoy your date. Zach, you should try the Rueben - it's the best you'll ever have." Shane turned and began to walk back to his patrol car.

Hurriedly, Beth stood and stepped towards Shane.

"Shane!" She called out.

"Can't talk now, Beth. Gotta get back to work," Shane called over his shoulder. He dove into the car, slamming the car behind him

Beth surreptitiously wiped a tear as she turned back to her table. Instead of returning to Zach, Andrea was in his place.

"I sent the kid in to get you a soda," Andrea smiled kindly. "I couldn't help but over hear. Mind if I put my two cents in?"

"Sure, everyone else has. You gonna tell me to run as far away from Shane as possible?" She sighed as she sunk down onto her chair.

"Nope. The opposite, actually. I'm going to tell you to make things right with Shane as soon as possible and hold on to him as tight as you can."

Beth looked up at Andrea in surprise.

"But everybody else thinks he's horrible and will hurt me. He's your ex, too, shouldn't you be warning me away?"

Andrea chuckled.

"I'm guessing Lori is included in that everybody. She would say that. She brought out the worst in Shane and he brought out the worst in her. They were a disaster. Not everybody knows the real Shane," she continued. "The real Shane can be loyal, sweet, kind, and caring. Yes, he is overprotective, stubborn and has a jealous streak, but with the right person that wouldn't be a problem."

Andrea reached across the table and patted Beth's hand.

"Then why didn't you two work out?" Beth asked.

"We both wanted to be the alpha. Everything was a contest or fight. We are much better as friends." She covered Beth's hand with both of her own. "And as his friend, I have never seen him happier than when he was heading to see you. Please don't take that away from him."

"I know I was stupid. So stupid. I don't want to lose him," Beth's voice trembled. "What if he won't talk to me?"

"If you don't talk to him before eight, go to Tiny's for karaoke. I will make sure Shane is there," Andrea promised.

"I will. Thanks, Andrea. It is nice to have someone in our corner," Beth said as she squeezed Andrea's hand.

"They are more of us than you know, sweetie," Andrea said cryptically as she gathered up her purse and stood. "See you tonight," she winked as she left.

...

Seven fifteen found Andrea pounding on Shane's front door. A surly Shane, beer in hand, eventually opened the door.

"Can't you leave a man to wallow in peace?" he said with a glare.

"Nope. Now stop acting like you are in junior high. Brush your teeth and get presentable. We're going to Tiny's," Andrea ordered.

"Why would I do that?"

"To make up with the best thing that ever happened to you," Andrea hissed. She was starting go lose her patience.

"She probably hates me. I left her in a huff when she wanted to talk." Shane took a long, slow drink.

"If you would turn your phone on, you would see she's trying to apologize, too. Stop pouting and get dressed. Do some karaoke, publicly make a fool of yourself over the girl and make up," she pushed him towards his bedroom.

"A little Chicago or Bon Jovi will win her over," Shane said confidently.

"Not tonight; it's Taylor Swift night."

Shane stopped and turned swiftly to look at Andrea. "But I only know one Taylor Swift song," he said, crestfallen. His face changed abruptly to a smirk. "But that one is perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I am electronically challenged and accidentally deleted some guest reviews instead of posting them. I apologize, Guest Reviewer! Thank you for your reviews and I promise to be more careful in the future. Thank you all for continuing to read!**

 **I do not own The Walking Dead, Taylor Swift or any of her songs. Songs quoted are "Blank Space" and "The Way I Loved You".**

After five wardrobe changes, Beth finally settled on her tightest pair of jeans, an off the shoulder blue top that emphasized the color of her eyes, and her cowboy boots. Her hair was down in a mass of curls.

"Are you about ready?" Rosita asked from her perch on Beth's desk.

"I think so. What if he won't talk to me?" Beth fretted.

Rosita walked across the room and put an arm around her friend. "Of course he will. He'll have calmed down by now and will be ready to talk things out," she promised. "Now, what are you going to do to get his attention?"

"I was going to ask Axel to let me sing as soon as Shane gets there. I'll sing Either Fearless or I'm Only Me When I'm with you," Beth smiled shyly.

"Given it some thought then, huh?" Rosita teased.

"Just a bit."

*********

After Shane had let his dogs into his fenced yard and fed them, he quickly changed into his black button down shirt. Beth's eyes always seemed to light up when he wore it. He nervously followed Andrea to Tiny's, listening to his chosen song over and over to make sure he was comfortable singing it. He parked next to Andrea and walked into the bar with her. Right away he noticed the bar was full- almost everyone he knew was there. Daryl was at the bar, Sasha sitting in his lap. Michonne was sitting next to Daryl with Rick standing next to her, turned slightly towards Daryl as the group talked. Maggie and Glenn were sharing a booth with Amy, Abe and Zach. Eugene and Lori sat at a nearby table. Standing at the table talking to the couple were Rosita and Beth. As Shane walked in, Lori started speaking urgently to Beth, grabbing her arm. Shane barely caught the small glance Beth shot his way before he made his way to where Axel was monitoring karaoke.

"Axel! Hey, buddy!" Shane exclaimed as he slapped a very twitchy Axel on the back.

"Off-fficer Walsh, how can I help you," Axel stammered.

"Would you be so kind as to let me sing right before Beth Greene? Our mutual friends the Jackson twins would really appreciate it," Shane said with a wink as he pressed two twenty dollar bills into Axel's hand.

Axel grinned. "Of course. She was next, so it appears you are on as soon as this song is over. What song do you want to sing?"

"Blank Space," Shane said with a huge exhale. A trio of young women left the stage, stumbling down the two steps. He took his place at the microphone, is heart racing as he searched the crowd for Beth. He found her eyes and began to sing, changing the words a little to better suit him and Beth.

" _Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?"_

Beth shook Lori's arm off and focused on Shane. He rocked back and forth slightly at the microphone, the only sign that he was nervous.

 _"New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the __**good girls bad**_ _for a weekend"_

Shane winked at Beth. She bit her lip at the lyric change.

 _"So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane"_

Shane circled his finger at his temple and rolled his eyes, finally relaxed enough to give a performance the town wouldn't soon forget. Beth laughed softly as he began to dance.

'" _Cause you know_ _ **I am a player**_ _  
And you love the game_

 _ **'Cause you're young and I'm reckless**_ _  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name_

 _Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
_ _ **I'm**_ _the King, baby,_ _ **You're my**_ _Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that __**guy**_ _for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is __**he**_ _?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."_

Shane continued to sing, pretending Beth was his only audience. The end of the song caught him by surprise as did the thundering applause. Rosita gave him a thumbs up and Lori glared at him. He started making his way to Beth but lost her in the crowd. When he located her again, she was next to Axel. She whispered something in his ear and he fiddled with his karaoke machine.

Beth smiled shyly at the crowd as the music began.

 _"He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine."_

Beth tilted her head almost imperceptibly towards Zach. Shane felt his chest constrict, at least until the chorus when Beth's smile widened.

 _"But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you."_

Shane's grin was visible to Beth and everyone else in the room.

 _"He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

 _But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

 _He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now."_

Shane made his way to the stage, trying to get around the crowd to the steps. He stopped a few feet in front of the stage, Beth tilted her head to look directly at him as she sang.

" _I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane_."

Shane took to steps back the n rushed forward, jumping onto the stage. Beth dropped the microphone as Shane cupped her face in his hands.

"We both acted insane," he murmured right before he covered her lips with his. Beth grabbed the front of his shirt in both hands and pulled Shane closer as he deepened the kiss.

Rosita wolf whistled.

"About damn time," Daryl called out from the bar. "Cheers to that," Rick said, extending his beer bottled. Sasha, Michonne and Daryl clinked their bottles against his.

Shane finally pulled way from Beth when the catcalls and applause became too much. "Wanna get outta here? We have a lot to talk about."

Sliding her hand into his, she nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

**I apologize for the months and months delay! Thank you for all the reads and follows and still ticking it out. Life has been really difficult so I have had a hard time getting my head in the right place to write. Thanks for not giving up on these two. Please pardon all the typos, I am not very good at proofreading my own stories.**

 **I still don't own TWD.**

…..

Shane nervously held the truck door open for Beth, carefully extending his hand to help her into the lifted vehicle. He walked around to his side, trying to compose himself. He really hadn't thought much past getting a chance to talk to her so he was unsure how to start the conversation. Just making out with her sounded much more appealing, even if it didn't solve anything.

Beth gave him a tentative smile as he turned the key in the ignition. He inhaled deeply and headed out of the parking lot, out of the town limits to his favorite place to think. The hum of the engine was the only sound.

"I acted like a jackass, I shouldn't have walked away like that," Shane finally broke the silence while he navigated the dark backroads. "I was afraid I was going to break the kid's nose but I still should have listened to you."

He felt Beth's hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't just you, Shane. I should have just asked you about the Jessie situation, or at the very least answered your phone calls instead of acting like I was twelve. I promise to always talk to you if I have any concerns in the future," she said sincerely but softly.

His lips twitched as he parked the truck in a copse of trees on a small hill overlooking the town. He turned to look her in the eyes.

"So, you still think we have a future?" he asked cautiously.

"As long as you want one," she said faintly, scooting closer to Shane.

"More than anything," he promised. His eyes lit up and a shy smile crept over his face. "So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Soft laughter filled the cab. "I thought you would never ask," she murmured, closing the distance between them to kiss him fervently.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her. "Let's go out and watch the stars, get a little more comfortable. We have a lot to talk about," he suggested. He reached to the box in the seat behind- a box of quilts from Beth's move that never made it to her house. Carefully selecting a few quilts, he exited the cab and walked to Beth's door.

"You don't have to open my door every time," she teased.

"I know, but I want to," he grinned.

He helped her up into the bed of the truck. As they arranged the blankets he filled her in on everything with Jessie.

"I feel even worse now for not giving you the benefit of the doubt," Beth apologized again.

"I don't blame you; with my reputation her lie seemed totally plausible," he reassured her. He sat down, leaning his back against the cab of the truck, his legs stretched out in front of him. Grabbing Beth's hand he pulled her into his lap. "I do worry about you having to deal with my reputation. Yes there are rumors, but I haven't exactly been a saint either."

Beth wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and leaned her forehead against his. "I don't care; I want to be with you. I can tell most of the rumors from the truth. If I have any questions, I'll ask you." She pulled back a little as Shane ran a hand through her hair.

"Anything you want me to clarify?" he asked. "Seriously, anything you might have questions about, I would rather talk about it now before someone else corners you."

"I, um, I do have a few," she stammered. "Randall?"

Shane pursed his lips briefly before answering. "I did threaten to kill him. He was bragging in the squad car about what he liked to do to unwilling girls. He kept saying he knew where my friend Maggie lived and Maggie's little sister. I told him if he came within ten miles of the farm I would gut him," he said stonily. Beth shuddered. "I didn't kill him though. His gang did when he was let out on bail. He had turned in a lot of other members once he realized how uncomfortable jail was for rapists."

"Anything else?" he asked after a few moments.

"Lori and Judith?" she blurted out before she lost her nerve.

"Damn, girl, you are going right for the big ones!" He kissed the tip of her nose before launching into his recital. "Lori and I didn't start a relationship while Rick was in a coma. Their marriage was already crumpling before Rick was shot. I did start to develop feelings for her while taking care of her and Carl. I think the instant family was the biggest appeal. The doctors honestly didn't think Rick would make it." Shane's voice cracked a little and he paused for a moment. "When he woke up, they tried to work it out but realized it wasn't going to happen. I talked to Rick when he filed for divorce and explained how I felt. He was a little hurt but he knew I would be good for Carl. Lori and I didn't date for more than a few weeks before we realized our personalities really aren't that compatible. We had gotten physical pretty quickly so when Lori found out she was pregnant with Judith, she did have a paternity test. Rick is her father, not me."

He lowered his eyes, worried that Beth would think less of him. Her lips gently brushed his cheek.

"Thanks for being honest with me; I know that wasn't easy for you. It will be easier to ignore the gossip since I know the truth."

Looking up, he could see the earnestness in her eyes. "You deserve so much better than a dirty old man like me, Beth."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled mischievously. "Maybe, but you are the one I want." She kissed him softly. "Do you have any questions for me?" she queried when she pulled back.

"Nope! Just go right on back to kissing me." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shane! I am serious!" She moved her arms from around his neck and started to remove her ever present cuff bracelet. Shane's strong hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I already know. I was the one to respond to your 911 call. I know everything you were going through. I know you fought to live and I know you are not that same girl any more. You are a strong, amazing, wonderful woman, Beth Greene, don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

A tear slid down Beth's cheek at his words. "You are the only one who really sees me," she whispered.

Shane held her tightly, her head resting on his chest. "And you me," he confessed to her and the stars.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is a very short update just to keep the ball rolling. Thank you, thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. Thank you for still reading!**

 **The usual disclaimers and stuff and thangs**

The morning sun woke Beth. She momentarily forgot where she was; the smell of the woods reminded her. Smiling to herself, she nestled deeper into Shane's side. The crisp air tickled her nose. They had fallen asleep talking in the back of Shane's truck. It was not the most comfortable night she had ever had, but it was the best night she could remember.

"Morning, babe," he breathed into her hair.

"Morning," she replied, pink staining her cheeks.

The rumble of Shane's stomach interrupted them. Beth laughed, playfully nudging his side.

"How about we stop by my house so I can grab a change of clothes and toothbrush then you can make my one of your fabulous omelets before we go pickup my truck? Hopefully Axel didn't have it towed," she suggested as she sat up.

He followed suit, pausing to crack his back before replying. "I highly doubt Axel would dare to have you towed after you left with me," he smirked. "The rest of your plan sounds great." He gathered the blankets into his arms, stood up and extended his hand to help Beth up.

…

Hershel sat on his porch, his shot gun on his knee, waiting for his daughter to come home. If he was lucky, Shane would be with her. Maggie had called him the night before to inform him of the spectacle Beth and Shane had made of themselves at karaoke night. She wanted to warn him before the gossips got to him. It irked him that everyone in town assumed that because he was an older widower that he didn't know what was going on around him; he noticed a lot more than anyone realized.

For example, he had noticed the special interest Shane had recently in Beth. He noticed the glances and blushes Beth directed at the deputy. He knew Maggie was taken completely by surprise, but he had been waiting for the couple to say something. Shane had seemed to mature in the past few months; he was calmer and thought things through more. Beth had a new found confidence. With all the positive changes in both parties, Hershel had no objections. However, he did really enjoy playing the over-protective father. It gave him chance to see how serious both his child and the suitor were. Maggie had defied him at every opportunity but Glenn was her only boyfriend that had wanted Hershel's approval and tried to follow his rules. Beth had never defied him or even argued about any rules regarding boys. Her curfew in high when she went out with Jimmy was two hours earlier then all her friends and she still never complained or objected. No matter how ridiculous his rule, she had always followed it. He was very interested to see how the pair would react.

At last he saw Shane's black truck turn onto the drive. The closer the truck came to the porch the slower it moved until it stopped. Beth jumped out, her face flushed. Shane joined her at the foot of the porch steps, his brow furrowed.

"I am sorry to have worried you, Daddy. I fell asleep or I would have called you to tell you I was ok," Beth looked her father in the eye, only a hint of remorse in her voice. Her father was proud of her bold attitude. He slowly stood, Shane eyeing the shotgun tentatively. "I'll hurry and change and be right down," Beth said pointedly to both her father and Shane.

As soon as she entered the house and was still in earshot, Hershel addressed Shane. "Shane, I respect you and all the changes you have made in your life but I cannot let you date my daughter. You are going to ruin her reputation and break her heart," he warned sternly.

"Hershel, sir, you know I respect you- you have been a positive influence in my life. I am deeply indebted to you so believe me when I saw I mean no disrespect, but it isn't your decision to make. Beth is a grown woman who can choose who she wants to date," Shane looked straight at Hershel's eyes as he spoke. Hershel forced himself to keep his face passive as Shane continued. "You'll never need the shotgun on me- if I hurt Beth, I'll shoot myself. I care more about her than I have anyone else, even myself. I am pretty sure I am in love with her."

A thump from behind Hershel drew their attention. Beth stood in the hallway, a duffle bag at her feet.

"Daddy, I love you, but I am not in high school any more. I don't need a curfew. I want to date Shane, you really don't get a say in that," Beth said firmly but gently.

"Bethy, as long as you are in my house you are going to live by my rules," he argued.

Beth bent over, grabbed the handles of the duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I was afraid you would say that. " She kissed her father on the cheek and stepped towards Shane. "I'll come back for the rest of my stuff once I find an apartment." Shane reached for the duffle bag as she came down the steps. He nodded once to Hershel before taking her hand.

In shock, Hershel watched Shane help is youngest daughter into the truck then drive away. He sank to his rocking chair, rested his hands on his knees and started laughing. Damn, he thought. That was not at all how he expected that to go- it went much better. He'd give them a day or two before calling them to say he accepted their relationship, just to make sure they felt like the victory was theirs. Really it was his.


	26. Chapter 26

**I know it has been forever since my last update. Thank you for being patient. Please forgive any typos, I typed this at my son's soccer practice and I kept deleting the story on accident and having to retype it. Usual disclaimers yada yada.**

Beth gently tapped the flyer on the corkboard at the diner. "This one looks like I can afford it," she sighed.

"Yes, but do you really want Garrett to be your landlord?" Shane queried. "The offer still stands to just move in with me."

"I know," Beth replied. "But I have never really lived on my own before. I've always had roommates. I just want to prove to myself and everyone else that I can stand on my own two feet; I don't have to have my big strong boyfriend swoop in and rescue me." She gentley squeezed his bicep for emphasis.

"I'm glad you view it as rescuing you instead of enslaving you like the rest of the town thinks. I see your point, though. You are woman hear, you roar," he replied as he placed his hand over hers.

Beth shook her head and let out an exaggerated sigh at his antics. "Maybe we should check the bulletin board at the grocery store, too. There has to be something else besides Garett's place that I can afford."

A shadow suddemly covered the bulletin board. Beth turned around to see Merle Dixon.

"If you're looking for a place, I'm looking for somebody to rent my old trailer. I'm still in the middle of fixin' it up. If you're willing to help with the fixin, I'll be willing to drop some off the price," he offered. "The bathroom's already been remodeled and the yard has already been fixed up."

"What's left to do?" Beth asked skeptically.

"Paint the walls and kitchen cabinets, and I've got that wood looking laminate flooring to put in the whole place," Merle replied.

A thoughtful look crossed Beth's face. "Can I paint the walls and cabinets any color I want?"

Merle grinned. "I reckon you'd pick better colors than I will."

Smiling brightly, Beth held out her hand to Merle. "I think you got yourself a deal then, Mr. Dixon."

Merle laughed as he shook her teeny hand. "I reckon we do, Miss Greene." He turned to Shane with a sly smirk. "Looks like I just got a bunch of free labor from you thanks to your lady."

Shane chuckled as Beth blushed.

...

With a satisfied smile Beth looked around the newly painted trailer that evening. The pale sunny yellow walls complemented the barn-red kitchen cabinets perfectly. While they had worked inside, Shane's dogs had frolicked happily in the small recently fenced backyard. Beth had painted all day while Shane had put in the new flooring in the two bedrooms and living room. He still needed to put the flooring in the kitchen and small dining area, but he would do that the next day. After that was completed, they would be able to move all Beth's stuff in.

Shane stood up slowly stretching his back, neck, legs, and arms. "I haven't done this for over a decade. I feel like an old man."

"Not old," replied Beth as she made her way over to massage his back. "Just out of practice with manual labor."

Gingerly he turned around, drawing Beth into his arms. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. How about I go into town to pick us up something to eat then swing by my place to pick up your mattress and a few other things so you can spend your first night in your own place? While I'm at it you can finally return one of Maggie's 5000 calls," he suggested between pressing small kisses to Beth's neck.

"Other than calling Maggie, everything else sounds about perfect," she beamed at him.

"That's why I left that job to you," he winked before kissing her.

...

There was one more errand Shane wanted to run on his way into town, one he did not want Beth to know about. He had noticed the trailer about a quarter mile up the road was inhabited by somebody all-too-familiar to him. He parked his truck in front of the garbage strewn yard and noisily made his way to the front door. Pungent smoke drifted out of the screen door as he knocked repeatedly. The door was finally answered by a greasy haired man with red-rimmed eyes.

"Dave!" Shane exclaimed mockingly. "Long time no see! How long's it been? About three or four days since you last were released from jail?"

"It's just insense, I swear!" Dave squeaked.

Shane placed both hands on the top of the doorframe, leaned towards Dave, and lowered his voice to a menacing growl. "I honestly don't care if you're using again. What I do care about is if you're growing or selling again. See, my girl just moved in down the road. If you or any of your associates make her experience living here negative in any fucking way whatsoever, I will make sure even your momma and dentist can't identify the remains. There's too much traffic in the middle the night? Someone threatens her? Somone hits on her? Anyone asks to borrow a cup of sugar and she doesn't like how they look? Hell, anyone looks at her cross-eyed and I will be back. Are we crystal clear, Dave?"

Dave's Adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed repeatedly. "Pppperfectly, Shane," he stammered. "Nnnno one will bother her."

Dropping his hands from the doorframe, Shane straightened up and smiled predatorily. "Good to know, Dave. Good to know. I'll be seein' ya, neighbor."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **It is my yearly update! I don't own TWD, it's characters, or Jon Bernthal.**

"Glenn, why are you not freaking out about this?" Maggie demanded incredulously. "Shane is dating my baby sister! After that exhibition last night, her good name is ruined!" she continued passionately.

"Mags, calm down!" Glenn said patiently as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"This is Shane! Love'em and leave'em Shane!" Maggie scowled at him.

"Do you think Beth is stupid?" Glenn asked calmly.

"Of course not! That is why she shouldn't waste her time with him!" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly think she isn't aware of his reputation?" he continued.

"No," Maggie sighed.

"Then you have to trust that she is willing to take that risk. You have to let her make her own decisions, her own mistakes. She isn't a little girl any more." Softly he pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Ever since Shane went to Athens for that case a few months ago, he has been different. I haven't seen him with anyone else except Beth, he hasn't been going out to bars every night either. Maybe you should also give him a chance to change," he encouraged.

Maggie gently pecked her husband's cheek. "I hate it when you are right."

Glenn chuckled.

"Daddy kicked her out, so she is going to need me," Maggie said resolutely, pushing away from Glenn. "I ought to take her a house warming present," she stated as she walked to the kitchen.

"You're not going to bake her anything, are you?"

Shane finally had Beth's bedroom furniture all reassembled. She had long since cleaned up from dinner and finished painting. Music was filtering down the hallway. He slowly walked toward the living room to see what she was up to. She was dancing with Bear and Diesel to a Shakira song. The front door was wide open, only the screen door keeping the bugs from coming in. He made a mentally note to get Beth a window air conditioning unit tomorrow. The brief gusts of wind caused small tendrils of her hair to float around her slightly paint smudged face. Hearing his footsteps, she looked up and smiled.

Right then, Shane knew he loved her. He knew there would never, ever be anyone else for him. Beth had done the impossible, she had penetrated his heart; it was hers completely.

Beth cautiously let go of Diesel's front paws before extending a hand to Shane. "Care to join me? Or are you too tired, old man?" Her heart beat faster at the smoldering intensity in his eyes.

"Never too tired for you," he responded, his voice low.

Her took her hand, instead of dancing to the fast beat he pulled her close, swaying side to side slowly. He gazed into her eyes ardently as the song changed to a slow, song. "You have the most eclectic taste in music," he murmured as he recognized the love song by Metallica.

"Nothing Else Matters always makes me thing of you," she replied shyly. She started to dip her head but changed her mind, instead looking up into his eyes. She caught her breath as time stood still.

Shane stopped dancing. He leaned to kiss her with a passion he never had before. Beth tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck as his hands roamed. Purposefully she slid her hands down his back, gathering the end of his t-shirt in her hands. Slowly, she tugged the shirt up his back. Shane paused in his attentions long enough for Beth to completely remove his shirt, tossing it in a corner. She admired his muscles as his chest heaved. Sliding one hand down his arm she caught his hand in hers. Tilting her head toward the bedroom she hesitantly spoke.

"I think we should take this down the hall."

Lifting her hand to his lips, he gently kissed her palm. "Are you sure?" he asked.

For her reply, she pulled him to the hallway.

Maggie checked the address Carol had given her again before getting out of her car. Both Beth's and Shane's trucks were outside so she had to have the right place. After giving herself a little pep talk, she rehearsed her speech again in her head. She slowly strolled up the walk, grudgingly admitting that Merle had done a great job with the yard. She heard music coming from the house. Good, she thought, they won't hear my footsteps and hide. She climbed the three steps to the front door and stopped abruptly at the screen. Shane was standing in a doorway, looking at Beth with a reverence Maggie had never seen in his eyes before. She watched for a moment as Beth held out her hand to him. As they began to dance, Maggie realized she was intruding. She left the plate of half burnt peanut butter cookies on the porch and slowly made her way back to her car.

She took a deep breath before she put the key on the ignition. That small glimpse into their private world had made her realize if anyone was going to get her in this relationship, it would be Shane.


End file.
